


30 Days in the Life...

by CordeliaOllivander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Dreams and Nightmares, Facebook: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Getting Back Together, Hogwarts Professors, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 31,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander
Summary: Written for the Drarry: Fanfiction and Fanart "30 Days in the Life..." challenge. 30 chapters in 30 days that follow Harry's attempts to win Draco back as they both become professors at Hogwarts. More tags and characters to come as the prompts are reveled.





	1. Dancing

 

Harry sat at his table alone, but not minding the solitude. All of his friends were off dancing and having a good time, as they should be. It had been ten years since the end of the war, and to commemorate this momentous occasion, a celebration at Hogwarts was planned for that summer. He of course received an invitation, as did most of the students that were there during Harry’s years, but being the DADA professor and The Chosen One sort of took the choice away from him on if he was attending or not. He was heavily leaning towards not, until Minerva had conveniently let it slip that an invitation had been sent to Draco as well, along with an offer for the position of Potions Master.

Harry went back to his quarters immediately and checked yes on his invitation.

Now here he sat, listening to loud music he didn’t understand, scanning crowds of people he didn’t know, for that oh so familiar head of blonde hair. He’d watched him all evening, waiting for his chance. The moment he was left alone, Harry stood and made his way over. His back was turned to Harry, and he used this to his advantage as music covered the sound of his approaching footsteps. He stood right behind him, his chin nearly resting on Draco’s shoulder.

“Dance with me.”

He was so close he could nearly feel Draco’s shiver. Draco turned around, but couldn’t hide the smile held in his eyes. Not from Harry. Never from Harry.

“Potter.”

Harry bit his cheek to stop his smile. This was going exactly how he wanted it to.

“Dance with me.”

“I’m not sure my date would appreciate that.”

Draco’s patronizing voice didn’t faze Harry. After all, this was all part of the chase.

“How unfortunate for him.”

Before Draco could protest again Harry was dragging out into the middle of the dance floor. Surprisingly, Draco didn’t say anything further, just placed his hands exactly where they were supposed to be and began moving to the music. Harry let him lead.

“I was surprised to see you here.” Draco said after a few steps into the dance. “I don’t recall these types of events being all that appealing to you.”

“They’re not.” Harry said truthfully.

“Yet here you are.” Draco drawled.

“I’m not here for the party, Draco.”

Harry felt him tense, but other than that he gave no indication that he knew exactly what Harry was here for.

“I hear that you’ve completed your apprenticeship?” Harry asked casually.

“I did. America is very different, you should go sometime.”

_I would have gone with you_ was on the tip of his tongue, but he held it in. He would never win Draco back if he didn’t play this right tonight.

“Maybe I will.”

Harry tried to be as close to him as possible without it being obvious, but he was sure Draco knew what he was trying to do. Four years was a long time to go without him. Draco didn’t seem to mind the closeness, in fact Harry was sure that Draco was the one pulling _him_ in a few times.

When the song ended, they stood awkwardly, Draco looking around for his date, and Harry looking at him.

“I think I’ll get some air.” Harry leaned in just a bit too far, making his breath ghost against Draco’s skin. “If you want to join me.”

He didn’t wait for a response, he knew Draco would follow.

Harry only stood outside for a few minutes before he heard footsteps coming towards him.

“Do you still smoke?” Harry asked without turning around.

“Every now and then.”

Harry pulled out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one of his own, then handed the pack to Draco.

“One of the bad habits I left you with, huh?” Draco said as he lit his own cigarette.

The words were out before Harry could stop them. “That’s not all you left me with.”

Draco took a long drag, then blew out a dramatic puff of smoke. “Is that why you’re here tonight, then?” He spat bitterly. “To tell me how I broke your heart? To tell me off?”

“Why are you with him, Draco?” Harry asked bluntly. “I’ve watched you all night, you can’t look me in the eyes and tell me that he’s the one you want.”

“Brent is different. He doesn’t know anything about the war, or me or you. He’s a fresh start.”

“You don’t want really him.”

“Don’t tell me what I want!” Draco screamed.

“I’m sorry.” Harry said quickly, he knew that came out wrong. “I’m sorry, Draco. Hey, look at me, please.”

Draco took a shaky breath, then looked at Harry.

“You should be with me. You belong with me. You danced with me because you couldn’t say no. You and I fit together better than you and him ever will.” Harry placed one hand on Draco’s cheek, watching as he closed his eyes.

“Did you have anything to do with it?” Draco asked when he opened his eyes. “The offer for the potions position.”

Harry snorted. “No. I wasn’t even aware that you’d been offered the job until I told Minerva that I wasn’t coming to this. I’m only here for you.”

Draco took Harry’s hand from his cheek and held it tightly in both of his. “Harry.”

“I will always be here for you.”

Draco lifted their hands to kiss Harry’s. “I have to go.”

He turned to leave, but Harry couldn’t leave it like that.

“Tell me that you love him. Tell me right now that you love him, and I’ll stop. I promise. But you have to say it.”

Draco seemed too stunned and scared to speak.

“Draco.”

“I…”

Harry held his breath.

“I’ll see you around.”

Draco ran inside, but Harry didn’t stop him. After all, this was all part of the chase.

 

 


	2. Sunsets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's in for quite the surprise when he arrives at Hogwarts for the potions master position.

“Maybe we should have stayed in New York.” Draco fidgeted in front of the mirror as he gazed at his own reflection.

“Why?” Brent asked from the chair by the window.

They’d been staying at the Manor, which Draco regretted the moment he stepped foot inside. His parents had brought the place back to life, but they did not appreciate his disappearance. They treated Brent with polite, barely there respect for the simple fact that both of his parents were magical. Draco’s father of course wasted no time in pointing out that he was no Harry Potter, making Draco damn near choke over his breakfast. His father hated the fact that he’d dated Harry, making his opinion clear just one too many times. Apparently Lucius had come to the conclusion that having Harry Potter around could have been quite beneficial.

Draco hated him for it.

“This was always your dream.” Brent said to him, pulling him from this thoughts. “You’ve said it so many times.”

“But this, being back here…”

“Hey.”

Draco looked up to see his boyfriend standing in front of him. “I’m in love with you, not your parents. I don’t care what they think.”

“Thank you. What are you going to do while I’m gone?”

“This and that,” He answered casually. “I’ll bounce from place to place. I might go back to London so my mom won’t complain that I didn’t send her pictures.”

Draco laughed. “You better send her pictures! She’ll blame me if you don’t.”

“She’ll live. Good luck today, even though you don’t need it. Their fools if they don’t hire you.”

“I’m nervous.”

“Don’t be.” After another brief kiss, Brent stepped away. “See you tonight.”

* * *

 

Draco flooed to Headmistress Mcgonagall’s office at eleven am like he was told. Stepping out of the flames he nearly flung himself back into the fireplace in shock. The room was filled with old classmates, and a few old friends.

“What's going on?”

“Ahh, Mr. Malfoy.” Mcgonagall said as she stood to greet him. “Right on time. Mr. Finnigan, you owe me ten galleons.”

“You bet on if I would be late?”

“We bet on if you would be early.” Seamus said as he dug around in his pocket. “I’ll owe you.” He said with a chuckle.

“Pardon me, but what the hell are you all doing here?”

“Ha!” Ginny shouted triumphantly. “He swore at us. Pay up!”

Draco watched as Hermione and Dean handed over a few galleons.

“Mr. Malfoy, I realize this all seems very informal, but allow me to introduce you to the current staff.”

“You’re kidding.” Draco turned to the other people in the room. “You all teach here?”

“Yea, mate.” Dean said brightly. “I teach Muggle Art. Seamus teaches Charms.”

“You teach Charms?! But you blew everything up in school!”

“I still do.” He winked.

“I teach History of Magic.” Hermione said to him with a roll of her eyes in Seamus’s direction.

"Transfiguration." Blaise said as he raised a hand.

“I teach Herbology.” Neville said with a kind smile.

“I’m the Care of Magical Creatures professor.” Luna said in her usual dreamy like voice.

“I teach flying.” Ginny said to him. “Gonna coach quidditch, too?”

“Uh-“

“We can get that that later. And Harry back there teaches Defense.”

“Harry?!” Draco cursed himself for the panic in his voice. His eyes scanned the room and sure enough Harry was in the very back, leaning against the wall.

“Hi.”

“When did this happen? I thought you were still an auror.”

Harry just shrugged. “I found myself with quite a bit of free time about four years ago. Gave me a lot to think about.”

Draco could feel his cheeks flush, and he hated it.

“Well.” Mcgonagall’s authoritative voice drew Draco’s attention back to her. “I’m going to be truthful, Mr. Malfoy. We have a very relaxed set of rules now, things have changed from what you may remember them to be. Your credentials are quite impressive, and the post is yours if you want it.”

Draco was floored. He had the job just like that? “So? Today is for… what exactly?”

“Reacquaint yourself with the castle, with the current staff. You can relax, Draco.” She said softly. “I’m very excited to have you on board. That is, if you wish to be the new Hogwart’s Potions Professor?”

“Yes, Headmistress. Very much.”

“Wonderful. Now all of you, out of my office.”

Walking out of the Headmistress’s office as a group felt very awkward to Draco. He let them parade him around through the entire castle, showing him new things and old things, before the all sat down to lunch together. 

Blaise showed him to his private quarters, which made his heart a little bit heavier knowing that Severus once lived there. Ginny showed him the new flying and quidditch gear, practically demanding that they race before the start of term. And Dean showed him the new Defense room they used for dueling for fifth years and up.

He’d waited all day for Harry to approach him, but he never did. He wasn’t sure why he was so disappointed, he had no right to be.

So Draco found himself at the quidditch pitch at the end of the day, staring at the empty stands as the sun began to set.

“Day dreaming?”

Draco closed his eyes and smiled. “A little.”

“I’m sorry if today was overwhelming for you. I told them that it was a stupid idea.”

“It was fine, Harry. I think I’m going to like it here, more than I thought I would.”

“Well, this was always your dream. You used to talk about it all the time.”

A small pang of guilt hit him in the chest as Harry repeated the very words Brent had said to him that morning.

“Are you happy, Draco?” Harry asked him as he sat down next to him.

Draco turned and looked into those gorgeous green eyes that filled so many of his dreams. “I am.” _Now._ He smiled and turned back to the setting sun. It reminded him of the very first weekend they’d spent together as a couple at Andromeda’s. She always had a way of saying things. “Sunsets are proof-“

“That everyday can end beautifully.” Harry finished. “You remember that?” He asked, surprised.

Draco swallowed hard. He remembered everything.


	3. Candlelight Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new boyfriend meets the family! Draco brings Brent to Andromeda's. What could go wrong?

   

“Draco!” Andromeda screamed as she ran over to hug him. She pulled back with watery eyes and cupped his cheeks, then began smacking him with both hands. “Don’t you ever to that to me again! Four years, Draco! Not a single letter for months!” 

“Ouch! Andy, Stop!” He pleaded as he tried to shield himself.

“Teddy, do you want a go? I’ll hold him down for you!”

Teddy came barreling in when his name was called. “Draco, you’re here!”

Draco engulfed him in a crushing hug. “Look at you! You’ve changed so much.”

“You’re staying right?” Teddy whispered into his neck. “You’re not leaving again?”

“I’m sorry I left without telling you. Maybe when you’re older you’ll understand, but I really am sorry.”

He straightened to his full height once he let Teddy go and turned to his boyfriend to introduce him. “Brent, this is obviously my very abusive Aunt Andromeda, and my cousin Teddy.”

“Wonderful to meet you.” Andy said at once as she shook his hand. “And trust me when I say that Draco exaggerates. I’m his favorite.”

“Your competition was severely lacking.” He drawled.

Draco chanced a glance at Teddy, who was watching Brent. He knew that Teddy wouldn’t like him, for the simple fact that he wasn’t Harry.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Brent said politely. “I’ve heard so many good things about you.”

“We better move away from the fireplace, I expect-“ Before Draco knew it he was under a pile of Weasley’s.

“Sorry mate.” Ron grunted as he tried to spin around to push George off of him.

“Weasel, get off me!” Draco panted.

“Missed you too, ferret.” Ron patted his cheek then stood quickly before Draco could retaliate.

Brent held out his hand and helped Draco up off the floor, brushing him off once he was upright. “I found that highly amusing.”

“Good for you.” Draco said with an eye roll.

“Might want to get out of the way if you don’t want that happening again.” George smirked.

“What’s going on?” Hermione asked as she stepped out, holding a toddler with bouncing red curls. “Draco looks annoyed already, and the both of you look amused.” Hermione beamed as she turned to Draco. “This is Rose. Say hi, Rosie.”

“Hewwo.”

“Hello, Rose.” He said softly, completely enraptured by this little girl. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

“Beautiful, isn’t she?” Ron said with affection. “Gonna play quidditch for sure. Already holds herself steady on a broom.”

“Maybe she won’t wait so long like her father.”

* * *

Harry listened from the top of the stairs to the banter with a smile. Ron and Draco didn’t have the greatest relationship when he and Harry first got together, but they both tried. Quidditch talk always seemed to be a go-to for them when they felt awkward, so Harry wasn’t the least bit surprised. He waited until George’s wife Angelina and the rest of the Weasley’s arrived, before he made his presence known. 

Dinner was a rather enjoyable affair in Harry’s opinion, surprisingly enough. He’d watched Draco, how could he not, but he wasn’t the same. He was more reserved, he thought very carefully about his words, and if Harry didn’t have prior knowledge, he and Brent did not look like a couple. Compared to what he and Harry used to be like, they barely looked like friends.

After dinner Andromeda brought out several tarts for dessert, and two fresh apples for Draco.

“You remembered.” Draco’s voice showing his gratefulness.

“Since when do you like apples?” Brent asked jokingly. “Every apple I’ve ever brought home has gone to waste.”

“He only eats green ones.” Harry answered before he could stop himself.

“Right.” Draco felt his cheeks flush, and knew he needed an escape. “I’m just going to cut this up.”

Draco stood up and left, and there was a moment of awkward silence. 

“Well, how about we take the kids outside?” Hermione suggested. “George, did you bring the sparklers?”

“Did I bring the sparklers, she says. It’s like she doesn’t even know me at all.”

Everyone stood up and began carrying their dishes into the kitchen, when Brent came up to Harry. “Might we have a moment?”

“Sure.” Harry nodded towards the living room away from the rest of the family. “What’s on your mind?”

“Draco hasn’t told me much about your relationship, but I don’t want this to be a train wreck every time we’re in the same room. His father made it quite clear the first day we arrived at the Manor that he’d much prefer you, and I-“

Harry seemed to choke on air. “I’m sorry, what? Lucius said that? Wait, you’re staying at the Manor?! What the hell for?”

“His mother asked him to.”

“For Godric’s sake. That place will kill him from the inside out.” Harry grumbled.

“He hasn’t been the same since we’ve been here, I’ll say that much.” Brent agreed.

“Get him out of that house. Get a room somewhere, hell, go to Hogwarts. Just don’t let him stay there.”

“Draco is very closed off.”

“Then you open the door.” Harry said bluntly.

Brent looked at him a little too long for Harry’s liking. “I’m not sure I can compete with you.”

“I’m not asking you to. Just get him out of that house. Trust me on that.”

Before he said something that could really get him in trouble, Harry walked away.

* * *

 

Later that evening, as the kids ran around like crazy with their never ending sparklers while the adults set up a card table outside for exploding snap. Harry however, made his way to the kitchen for the last of the treacle tart. Dimming the kitchen lights so he wouldn’t be seen, he took a large slice and grinned in victory.

“How did I know.” Draco said softly just as Harry shoved a huge piece into his mouth.

Harry chewed quickly and glanced around. “Are you alone? If Teddy finds me he’ll be pissed.”

“You’re secret is safe with me.” Draco said as he walked up and stole a small piece from Harry’s plate.

They ate the whole slice in silence, the dim lights barely illuminating them.

“Is this the closest I’ll ever get to a candlelit dinner with you again?” Harry asked quietly.

“Brent is good to me, Harry.”

“Was I not? Is that why you left with nothing but a note under the bedroom door?”

Draco shook his head. “I’m not the right one for you. I brought you down, I-“

“Draco.” Harry cut him off as he placed the empty plate on the counter and cupped Draco’s cheeks. He felt Draco lean into the touch, like he craved the intimacy. “You’re the only one for me.”

“It’s late.” Draco said pathetically. “We better be going.”

 

Draco slipped from Harry’s touch and forced himself to leave him. Again.


	4. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Draco needs Harry, he's always there. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER excited about this one! It's short, but I love it!

 

He could hear Bellatrix's terrifying cackle even from down the hall. Whatever she was excited about Draco was already dreading. Walking into the dark receiving room made him feel so many different things. Who was she going to torture this time? Was it a muggle they'd grabbed at random, or a half-blooded witch just trying to keep her family safe? Anyone would do when she was bored, which was often these days.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Harry. She had Harry.

"No! Stop!" Draco rushed forward and tried to get past his parents but they held him back. "Harry!" He cried as he watched the love of his life scream in agony.

"Do you want to try, Draco?" Bellatrix cooed.

“Get away from him!” He struggled to free himself from his father’s grasp, trying with everything he had to get to Harry. “Harry!”

“Draco.” Harry’s hoarse whisper wrapped around Draco’s heart, squeezing it like a vice. “Help me.”

“You wanted him to hurt, Draco.” Bellatrix taunted. “You wanted him to suffer.”

“No, I never-“

“You left, Draco. Like the coward you are.”

“No!” Draco screamed as he started awake.

“Shh, Draco. It’s alright, it was just a dream, love.”

“H-Harry?” Draco looked around his room confused. “Why are you here?”

“You needed me, and so I’m here. I will always here for you.”

He should have asked where Brent was, he should have sent Harry home, but instead he let Harry pull him in close and wrap his arms around him. He missed the way he felt. The way he smelled. He missed everything.

“I miss you so much.” He whispered as Harry ran his fingers through his damp hair.

“I’m here now.”

His voice sent a small shiver down Draco’s spine, something that hasn’t happened in a long time. “Talk to me, please? About anything.”

Harry chuckled softly as he held him. “Do you remember that weekend we were supposed to go to one of Ginny’s matches but we never made it?”

Draco nodded. “We stayed in bed all weekend. We had pancakes for dinner and you told me that you loved me for the first time. I’ll always remember that.”

“I love you, Draco.”

Harry placed a feather light kiss on his forehead, making him sigh. “I love you, too, Harry.”

“I know you do.”

Draco curled into him, carefully pushing him down onto the soft mattress.

“Are you tired? Have you been sleeping at all?” Harry asked as he pulled the sheet up to cover Draco.

“A little. I hate it here.” Draco admitted as he snuggled into Harry’s side. Harry’s arm came around him and held him tight, like he always used to do after Draco had a nightmare. Harry would run his fingertips up and down his back, gently pushing all the fear away. As only Harry could do.

Draco felt himself slipping away, but he didn’t want to fall asleep. He wanted to stay awake because he didn’t want this moment to end. He would fall asleep and Harry would leave and tomorrow would come and ruin everything.

“It’s alright, Draco.” Harry’s soft voice barely above a whisper, as if he could hear Draco’s thoughts. “I’m always here for you.”

Draco tried to pull him in closer, but his arms were heavy and he felt so safe. He drifted off, breathing in the perfect scent of _His Harry._

Draco woke up slowly, smiling as warmth surrounded him. He stretched his long legs, but something wasn’t right. He opened his eyes and found himself wrapped tightly in the comforter, and not in Harry’s arms. He looked to the other side of the bed and saw Brent sleeping peacefully.

It was all a dream. Harry being here was just a dream.


	5. Shower or Bubble Bath Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco was having a great day, then came a bathtub and... Harry? Yes, a great day indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is way over, but Day 4 was way short, so :) Balance. :) I had no idea where I wanted this one to end up, but I'm very happy with it. At this rate they'll be together by Tuesday lol.

 

 

Draco couldn’t stand another second longer in that Manor, so when Brent suggested he show him around Hogwarts he jumped at the chance to get away. Draco was truly proud to show off his school, after everything that castle had seen, she still stood tall and welcoming. 

 

He showed him all of his favorites. The black lake, the potions classroom, the great hall. They even had the quidditch pitch all to themselves. Draco wanted to show him the Slytherin dormitories but had no idea what the password was, and didn’t fancy looking like an idiot. 

“Well, who would know?” Brent asked him. 

Draco checked his watch, noticing it was nearly dinner time, he assumed they would have no troubles eating here. “We can grab dinner at the great hall, see if Mcgonagall is around?” 

“Sounds good.” 

“Okay.” Draco smiled. “This way.” He grabbed his hand to hold it, but felt him stiffen. “Sorry.” When tried to let go of his hand, Brent held on nervously.

“It’s alright.” 

 

He’d never been one for public affection, every romantic moment they shared was in the privacy of their own home, or in the comfort of close friends and family.  He didn’t mean anything by it, it’s just who he was, and Draco respected that. 

 

They’d found Blaise, Luna and Ginny heading to the great hall as well, and joined them for the walk down. 

“Have you liked Hogwarts so far?” Luna asked Brent as Ginny wrapped an arm around her waist. 

“It’s very beautiful. It would take days to see everything.” 

“Gotten stuck on any moving staircases yet?” Blaise quipped. 

“Your staircases move?” Brent asked in disbelief. 

“Bloody annoying.” Ginny grumbled. “If I’m not paying attention I still get lost and I’ve taught here for two years.” 

“Hey, who are the heads of house?” Draco had been wondering all week, but hadn’t gotten the chance to ask anyone. 

“Oh, Blaise is Slytherin.” Ginny said as she pointed to him. “Neville is Gryffindor, Luna is Ravenclaw. It’s still up for debate if Hannah will be taking Hufflepuff.” 

“Hannah is here, too?” 

Ginny nodded. “She’s been training as a healer to take over for Pomfrey.” 

“You mean the Future Mrs. Neville Longbottom.” Blaise corrected. 

“Get out!” Draco said excitedly. “He finally did it?” 

“About a month before you came back home.” Luna smiled. 

“I’ll be damned.” Draco smiled. “Good for him.” 

 

Dinner was exquisite. Draco couldn’t remember the last time he felt this full. He chatted with his friends all throughout, missing the banter and jibes that they would exchange. The anxiousness in his chest settled as the night went on, he knew he was going to love teaching here. He still worried over Harry, but he couldn’t dwell on him for too long. His dream was still fresh in his mind and he’d done a damn good job of keeping those thoughts at bay today. 

“Luna, try this. It’s amazing!” Ginny exclaimed as she dipped her spoon into a small dish of trifle. Luna opened her mouth obediently as Ginny fed her. 

“I love it.” Luna said after a moment, then leaned in and kissed her. 

“Your friends are interesting.” Brent said quietly. 

“Luna has always loved desserts.” Draco said with a shrug. 

“No, not that. They’re just very... open.” 

Draco looked over and could tell he felt awkward. “If it makes you feel any better.” Draco said with a grin. “Blaise had a boyfriend back in school for nearly a year and none of us knew.” 

“I’m never going to hear the end of this.” Blaise shook his head as he looked up at Brent. “Fifth year. Dated a guy. Broke up with said guy. End of story.” 

“A year Blaise!” Draco teased. “Terry wasn’t a bad looking guy, we would have-“ 

“Made asses of yourselves.” Blaise finished with a laugh. “So what have you see so far, Brent? The astronomy tower has amazing views of the grounds.” 

“I’d love to see it.” Brent said genuinely. 

“Blaise, why don’t you show him?” Ginny suggested. “This way Draco and I can fly.” 

“Not going to give up are you?” Draco concluded. 

“Nope.” 

“I’ll be fine.” Brent insisted. “Maybe I’ll finally see this common room you’ve been going on about. Go, have your fly.”

“You don’t fly. You have no idea what this woman is like on a broom.” 

“You don’t fly?” Ginny reared back in surprise. 

Brent just shrugged his shoulders. “It’s never really been my thing.” 

“Finally!” Blaise nearly shouted. “Someone who gets me! It’s all they talk about.” 

“Whatever Blaise.” Ginny rolled her eyes as they stood. “I’ll be back.” Ginny said to Luna with a brush of her lips to Luna’s hair. 

“Brent, have you seen any nargles?” Luna asked as Draco stood up to follow Ginny out. 

“Nargles?” 

Draco and Ginny giggled their way out of the great hall. 

* * *

 

 

Two hours. Ginny kept him out there for two hours. He hadn’t flown in a very long time and his body was sore from using muscles he hadn’t stretched in ages. Luna had sent a patronus about an hour into their match that she was taking Brent to see the herd of Hippogriff’s, which Draco passed on as well. 

 

He loved being in the air. The wind making his cheeks flush, the excitement he got when he saw the snitch, and then caught it. He thanked Ginny for forcing him to fly, because really that’s exactly what she did. He’d forgotten how much he loved it. 

 

Now it was time to relax, and he knew exactly how to do that. Slipping into the prefects bathtub was something Draco liked to compare to heaven. He’d used it frequently when he was a prefect, and still remembered which faucets were used for bubbles, and which were used to make the water crystal blue. He let the huge tub fill with water, while lighting only the candles that were necessary.

 

He sighed heavily as he used his wand to turn a faucet that dispensed lavender bath oil, then set his wand aside and sunk down to his neck into the warm water. His eyes closed as his body released the tension it had been holding. He was almost asleep when he heard the door open. Didn’t it automatically lock? He swore that was a thing. 

“Draco?” 

“Hi, Harry. Wait, Harry?!” Draco sloshed water around as he sat up looking at Harry, who seemed just as surprised. 

They looked at each other, now fully aware of their situation. Draco was sitting naked in the tub, helpless against the lust in Harry’s eyes. 

“Do you mind?” Harry asked carefully. “It’s certainly big enough.” 

Draco shook his head slowly, his cock already stirring at the thought of having Harry in the tub with him. 

Harry undressed slowly, and Draco knew it was purely for his benefit. He remembered every curve, every line, knew exactly which spots to kiss. Once he was fully stripped, he stood for a moment, watching Draco watch him, then climbed into the tub. They faced each other, completely aware of one another. Draco’s skin was on fire with excitement, and he couldn’t control it. He wasn’t sure he wanted to. He kept painfully still. He knew that if he moved a single muscle he would be on Harry like a starving man. 

“Draco?” 

“Yes?” He answered warily. 

“May I?” 

Harry moved forward slightly, indicating that he wanted to come closer. Draco barely nodded, his eyes locked on Harry as he swam over slowly. 

Harry ran the pad of his thumb over one of Draco cheeks. “You haven’t been sleeping.” 

“No.” He whispered. ”It’s hard. Being there.” 

“I know.” And Harry did know. “Come here.” 

Draco moved forward instantly, settling himself in Harry’s lap. Harry was always so good at comfort. So good at knowing how much contact Draco needed. His erection ghosted against Harry’s, but neither seemed to notice. They were too engrossed in each other. They didn’t need sex, they needed proximity. 

* * *

 

 

Harry clung him, like he was his only lifeline. He hadn’t touched a single person after Draco had left him. It was only ever Draco, he was all Harry needed. His fingers traced lines that were impossible to forget, his breath playing at Draco’s feather soft hair. His skin felt alive, his heart felt free. Draco positioned himself so his legs were draped over Harry’s thighs, with his head resting on Harry’s shoulder. He would give Draco whatever he wanted, and even though he had a rock hard erection, they needed this closeness even more. Harry was sure that Draco fell asleep at one point, but he didn’t mind. His body missed him, but his soul missed him even more. 


	6. Love Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought we needed some of Brent's point of view for a change :) To be fair, in my head Brent was always ending up with Blaise, and this was the perfect prompt to show it. Sorry this one had no Drarry in it, I promise to deliver on the next one :)

_Good morning,_

_I do hope you slept well, and find your new quarters here at Hogwarts much more pleasant than Malfoy Manor, although I imagine that anything would be a step up for you. It felt surreal, being with you last night. I thought I was content to wait, to see how this will play out, but after yesterday evening I can’t seem to stop thinking about a life with you. I understand that this letter might make you angry, but honesty? I don’t care. I’ve seen you together, and he’s not the one you want. You won’t be able to pass that lie onto me. Was it loneliness? I will of course understand that, but you have to see that he’s just not the one for you. You felt the connection, I know you did. The way you looked at me told me all I needed to know. I truly don’t want to make things difficult for you, but you’ve made me see that my life will not be the same. Not with you here and being so close. Does he tell you that he wants you? That he’s craved you since the moment you parted last? Because I do._

_I do._

Brent read the letter that was slipped under the door. Twice.

He wasn’t sure what to do or how to feel. It was a little heartbreaking, reading it. He saw it coming, of course he did. His very first night in England was spent here at Hogwarts, and he knew that this was the beginning of the end of his relationship. He watched Draco inconspicuously search for Harry, and when they danced, he saw it. He stood no chance.

Draco was a very sweet man once he let you in. When they had first met Brent was very attracted to his confidence. Draco was a smart man and knew it. He was brilliant at everything he did, excelled at every potion Professor David demanded of him, and quickly made people look at him with respect instead of the spoiled Brit they thought him to be.

Brent quickly learned though that public Draco and home Draco were two very different people. Home Draco was lonely and depressed. He carried so much guilt with him over the war, and his mother, and his friends. And Harry. Draco barely spoke of him, but when he did it was between heart shattering sobs and shots of whiskey. Brent knew that Draco would never feel anything towards him as the powerful love he still felt for Harry, but he could help him realize how amazing he really is. So when the time came when Draco went back to England, because Draco made it perfectly clear he never intended to stay, Brent would have given him the true confidence he needed to finally be happy. Because only one thing would make Draco happy, and it wasn’t him.

He found an envelope and stuffed the folded letter inside it, then left his own note for Draco and placed it on the table.

_Draco,_

_This was left for you under the door this morning. I know you got in very late last night, so I’ll head to breakfast myself. Luna seemed interesting, so I might try and find her. Sleep well._

_Brent_

_P.S I think we should talk, if that’s acceptable._

* * *

 

Brent tried to remember the way to the great hall, but wasn’t surprised that he’d found himself very lost. How eleven year olds navigated this castle was beyond him.

“Are you lost or sightseeing?”

He spun around to see Blaise walking up to him, hands in his pockets and a grin on his face.

“I’m lost. How the hell do children find their way around?”

“Oh it was a nightmare getting to classes first year.” Blaise admitted. “Are you alone?” He asked as he glanced around.

He gave a small nod. “Draco is still in bed.”

Blaise leaned in slightly. “Did you receive my letter?”

“I did. I gave it to Draco.”

“You did what? Why?!” Blaise shrieked. “Isn’t it bad enough that I want my best friend’s boyfriend, you had to tell him?!”

“Relax. I didn’t say it was from you. You know exactly who he will think it’s from.”

“Is that what you want?” Blaise asked cautiously.

“I want two things.” Brent said to him as he leaned in just enough to make the moment intimate. “One, I want Draco to be happy. He deserves the life that he’s dreamed of all these years.”

“And two?”

Brent smiled. “You.”


	7. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brent and Draco share a night that neither will forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter killed me. I find it quite heartbreaking, and I hope everything was written well enough so that the raw emotion of a couple that still loved each other parts ways showed. I struggled with the "Gift" prompt, bothering my husband all morning with my ideas. So, as promised, credit for this idea of a gift from Harry that Draco never opened, goes to him :)

Draco had been dreading talking to Brent all day. When they'd finally met up for lunch he seemed fine. Happy. He seemed happy, while Draco was a nervous wreck. He wasn't even sure why. He would never lie to him, if Brent asked Draco would tell him the truth. He still loved Harry, that would never change. The distance did nothing to dim the fire in his chest that only burned for him.

Brent seemed to understand that, and never once tried to compete with it. He worked around it, made Draco feel something positive again. He taught him to not only act confident but to be confident. He showed him how to put himself back together. He would always be grateful that he'd found him, he didn't want to think about where he would have ended up otherwise.

Arriving back at his quarters he called for Brent but realized he wasn't back yet. Draco decided to unpack his trunk, if only to keep his hands and mind busy. It needed to be done, so this seemed like the perfect time to do it. He mindlessly hung up his robes by hand, folding his other clothes and putting them in neat little piles in his dresser drawers. He unpacked the books he liked to read at night, then dug out the few pictures he had taken from the Manor when he left the first time, and two from Grimmuald Place. He put them on the fireplace mantle, gave a nod of approval and went back to his bedroom to finish the rest.

And then he saw it. The still perfect silver wrapped box. Draco held it in his shaky hands, remembering the words that Harry had said to him that night four years ago.

~

_Harry and Draco were lying in bed after spending the entire day together. Draco was reading, while Harry ran his lazy fingers across Draco’s chest._

_“I want to give you something, but you’re not allowed to panic. Alright?”_

_“Pretty high demand.” Draco tried to joke. Harry looked nervous, and Draco immediately felt bad. “What is it, Harry?” He asked gently as he set his book aside._

_“I love you, Draco.” Harry began. “And I want to make this, what we have, something more… serious. Something more official.” He rolled over and pulled something from his dresser drawer, then sat up, looking down at Draco._

_“Harry…” Draco asked as he pushed himself into a sitting position. “What is that?”_

_“I want you in my life. Forever.”_

_Draco looked at the little silver box. Harry even took the time to wrap it._

_“You don’t have to answer today.” Harry said quickly as he saw Draco’s eyes widen. “I just wanted you to know how I feel. That I love you, and will always love you. Take your time and think about it, okay?”_

_Draco nodded as he accepted the box and held it as if it would break with the smallest amount of pressure. “I’ll think about it.”_

_~_

“Hey.”

Draco jumped in shock that he wasn’t alone anymore. He wiped the stray tears from he his eyes before he turned around. “Hi.”

Brent walked towards him, looking at the box in his hand as well. “Are you alright?”

“I’m really not.” Draco’s voice was thick with emotion. He didn’t have any idea what he was doing anymore.

“Come here.”

Draco instantly moved forward to wrap himself in his arms, Brent’s soothing voice calming him just enough. Just enough to realize the intensity of what was about to happen. “Brent, I-“

“Shh, Draco. Trust me, everything will be alright.” He tugged his hand as he stepped away to lead Draco towards the bed. “I want you to tell me what’s going on in your head.”

“It’s chaos.” He admitted.

Brent smiled sadly. “You’ve never really told me about this.” He tapped the box lightly with his finger. “Will you ever open it?”

Draco swallowed hard. “I know what’s inside.” He looked up at Brent, who was waiting patiently for Draco to continue. “It’s an engagement ring. He gave it to me and told me to take all the time I needed to think about my answer. We made love all night, and by morning I was gone.”

“Why are you afraid?”

“I’m not right for him. You have no idea the kind of person he is. He saved the entire wizarding world.” Draco rambled on. “He was raised as no more than a house elf, yet is the most giving person I’ve ever met. He became and auror and continued to save the world from bad people like me. There were days after the war that I couldn’t even walk down the street! I was hated. I was a Death Eater. People at the Ministry berated him daily for even being friends with me… he deserves so much more than me. He gave me this and I just… couldn’t let him ruin his life like that.”

“Draco, you are not that person anymore. You’ve accomplished so much and you don’t even realize it! Your Headmistress offered you a position at the only place you’ve ever wanted to teach a month after you completed your apprenticeship. My guess is she was just biding time, waiting for you. You have friends and family here, too. When we first arrived in England and I met your parents I believed you all those times you said that you had no life here. Then we went to your aunts. Draco, you can have the life you want.”

Draco’s eyes watered from the words he was hearing. “I do love you, you know. If I hadn’t found you…”

“And I love you.” Brent said with a soft smile. “It’s alright.”

Draco shook his head. “You’re leaving me.”

“Not for the reasons you think.” Brent took his free hand in his and held it tight. “I’m going to give you a gift, as well. I want you to be happy. I want you to be free to go after the life that you deserve.”

“What if I can’t?” Draco pleaded. “What if I can’t…”

“I will still be here, I will still love you. But Draco, I am not the person your heart desires.”

Draco was openly crying now. Tears streaming down his face as he mourned the loss of another man he loved. It was a damned shame that he couldn’t love him just a little bit more. “I’m so sorry.”

“Please don’t be sorry. I like it here. I’ve… well, I’ve met someone, and I now understand, the smallest amount of course, but I now realize the turmoil you have been putting yourself through these last four years. I want you to open that box, and slide that ring onto your finger, because you know that you’ve wanted to since the day he gave it to you.”

“Will you just… stay with me tonight?” Draco begged. “It’s terribly selfish, and I’m sorry-“

“Of course I will.”

Draco sighed in relief. “Thank you.” Draco felt something in his chest disappear, and he realized it was guilt. “I’m sorry that I dragged you across the ocean, just to break up a week after we got here.”

“I regret nothing. I mean that, Draco. I regret nothing.”

* * *

 

They cuddled and cried and laughed all night, Draco finally opening up and answering any question Brent had. They were nearly asleep, tangled up in each other, when a question had struck Draco.

“Hey, Brent? You said earlier that you met someone?”

He smiled, that perfect genuine smile that Draco had only seen a handful of times. A smile that showed what words never could. “Yes. Blaise.”

“Blaise? Zabini?!”

“It has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it? Brent and Blaise, Blaise and Brent.” He chuckled, then took notice of Draco’s shocked face. “I’m genuinely sorry, I never could have anticipated this. I came here knowing that there was a chance I would lose you, but this… this was very much unexpected.”

“I’m sorry.” Draco whispered, the guilt of loving another man creeping in again.

“Don’t do that, Draco. I want you to be happy, you deserve to be happy.”

“I was happy with you.”

“And I with you.” He responded sincerely. “There’s just someone out there that makes you happier, and that’s okay.”

Draco glanced at the small silver box that now sat on Brent’s nightstand. “What if I screw it up?”

“I truly don’t think you can. You just have to be honest. With him and yourself.”

“Thank you. Thank you for everything.” Draco spoke softly as he pushed Brent’s wavy hair away.

Brent took his hand and kissed his knuckles. “No regrets.”

“Not a single one.” Draco declared. “Not with you.”


	8. Sex Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Draco says goodbye to old things, Harry says hello to new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it fun, I hope it comes across that way. It made me laugh, but that isn’t saying much. This one was ridiculously hard to come up with an idea for!

Draco and Brent spent the morning slowly packing his things. Not that he had much, he'd barely unpacked to begin with. He decided to stay with Blaise at his London townhouse, since they both agreed it would be awkward to stay at Hogwarts and still see each other everyday. Brent had told him several times that he needed to pull his courage together and finally tell Harry that he still loved him, and that he's sorry. Draco didn't have much to say about it, his life felt like it was falling apart instead of coming together.With a final kiss goodbye, they walked to Blaise's office together.

 

Without even bothering to knock, Brent opened the door to see Blaise sitting at his desk, working.

Blaise looked up and the intrusion and stood abruptly.

"I'm ready when you are." Brent said as he walked over to stand beside him.

Blaise nodded to him, then looked nervously to Draco. "I feel like I should be apologizing."

"No need." Draco said with a small smile. "Treat him well, he's quite the catch."

Blaise let out a deep breath and strode over to Draco and hugged him. "I promise."

They pulled away from each other smiling, but it still felt awkward.

“Alright then. See you around.” Without waiting for either of them to say anything, Draco left.

* * *

 

 

Harry, not clued in at all to the latest scandal at Hogwarts, decided to go shopping with Ginny and Luna to Muggle London right after breakfast. They’d apparated in, then window shopped until something caught their eye.

Ginny looped her arm through Harry’s as they walked, while Luna stared at random things with such innocence that it made Ginny love her even more. “How are you, Harry?”

“I’m fine, Gin. How are you?”

“Don’t play that game with me, Potter.”

Harry snorted. “You sound like Draco.”

“Speaking of.” She added innocently. “How has he been adjusting?”

“I think he’ll be better now that he’s at Hogwarts. What made him think that he could go back to that Manor is beyond me.”

Ginny wanted to say more on the subject, but she nearly collided into Luna who was looking at one storefront quizzically. “What kind of store is this?”

Harry looked at the window. _Little Black Bag_ was written on it in curvy writing, and had dark curtains hanging on the inside so you couldn’t see inside. Oh no. “This is an adult store, Luna. Come on, let’s keep going.”

“An adult store?” She repeated.

“Yes. They sell... you know... things. Adult only things.”

Luna tilted her head. “Like frying pans?”

“What? No.” Harry shook his head. “Like... playful adult things.”

Harry’s face was getting redder by the second, and Ginny was absolutely loving it.

“Sex toys.” Ginny said finally. “They sell sex toys, love.”

“Oh.” Luna nodded. Then walked right in.

“I’m not going in there.” Harry sputtered.

“Oh come on, it’s all in good fun.” Ginny said as she tugged on his arm.

“Gin. No.”

“Harry. Yes!”

She yanked hard and nearly made him fall on his face. He would have preferred that. Visiting a sex shop with his two lesbian friends... fun times. Harry’s face remained beet red as he wandered behind Ginny, keeping his eyes on the floor.

“Harry, look!”

Harry glanced up to see Luna wearing a pair of pink cat ears.

“Ginny, grab a basket.”

Harry groaned. “We’re really shopping here?!”

“Why not?” Ginny shrugged then walked up to meet her girlfriend to look at the outfits she had been eyeing.

Harry had no interest in finding out what they liked during sex, so he nervously walked about the aisles of the store, trying his best to look at nothing.

“Hey, Harry?” Luna called out again.

Harry regretted looking at her the moment he saw her waving a dildo in the air. “Is this a good size?”

“Luna!” He squeaked as he ran over and took the thing from her hand, throwing it back on the shelf. “You can’t just wave dicks around!”

“What? I thought you‘d know.”

Harry sighed, then began laughing at the ridiculousness of the moment. He should have expected nothing less. “You know what. Get that one.” He pointed to a much wider one that also vibrated.

“Thank you, Harry!” Luna threw it in their basket, which to Harry’s surprise was fuller than he’d thought it would be.


	9. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Draco has submersed himself in work to take his mind of off, well everything, Harry sets out to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel terrible that this update is late, since I'd been doing so well with posting them the same day as the prompt, but yesterday was just a terrible day at work, so I ate a tub of frosting, scream sang, then went to bed :) Here is my submission for Day 9. It's cute, but I know it's not much. Tomorrow will be better.

Harry walked to the potions classroom with purpose. After hearing about what happened yesterday, Harry wanted to run to Draco immediately. Not to claim him, but to simply see if he was alright. He could see the confusion on his face since he arrived back home, and Harry knew he would be hurting.

When he saw the door open he walked right in, then headed for the office attached to the classroom. He found Draco lounging comfortably in his chair behind his desk, reading over a few papers.

“Hello.” Harry said as he stood in the doorway.

“Hi, Harry.” Draco said with a glance up, then continued reading his papers.

“You missed dinner last night, and breakfast this morning.”

“I didn’t feel like being around everyone. I had the elves bring me something.”

“And did you eat it?” Harry questioned bluntly. He watched Draco shift subtly and avoid Harry’s gaze even further. “That’s what I thought.” He walked in and set the two covered plates he’d been carrying right on his desk.

“I’m not hungry.” Draco grumbled.

“You need to eat.” Setting the jug of pumpkin juice right next to them, Harry pulled out his wand and summoned two goblets from a shelf. He poured them both a drink, then uncovered the plates to reveal a stack of ham and chicken salad sandwiches.

Harry sat down across from him then took a sandwich and began eating, looking around the room as if it was his first time seeing it. “It’s amazing what a bit of sunlight can do.”

Draco had to admit that he agreed with him. Slughorn had really brightened the place up during his second tenure as potions professor. He set his syllabus aside carefully and picked up one of the chicken sandwiches. Taking a bite he kept his eyes on his food, and tried not to look at the man across from him.

“What are you working on?” Harry asked him. He could still see the bags under Draco’s eyes and the tension in his shoulders.

“My syllabus.” He answered after another bite. “I want to remove the hair raising potion from second year, and replace it with something else.”

Harry nodded. “Not sure why we ever had to learn that.”

“I might throw in an antidote or something.” Draco continued. “I’ve learned quite a bit on those. A favorite of Professor David’s.”

“How was your apprenticeship?” Harry asked him. He really knew nothing about Draco’s life for the last four years, other than small snippet’s Andromeda told him from Draco’s letters. He didn’t like that he had to learn who he was now.

“I enjoyed it very much.” Draco smiled at him. “Professor David was a little bit of a hard ass, but I didn’t mind. He knew his craft very well and I will always be grateful for the opportunity.”

“I’m very happy to hear that.” Harry answered genuinely. “It will be interesting to see what your studies abroad bring to the kids here. You’ll be the talk of the student body.” Harry chuckled. “The new mysterious and handsome teacher from America.”

“I’m not from America.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Harry laughed off. “You’ll have sixth and seventh year girls swooning in your classroom.”

Draco just rolled his eyes. “That will not be happening.”

“Oh, you just wait. You remember Neville’s first year teaching stories, don’t you?”

“Neville is an exception to the rule!” Draco laughed out. “That man is gorgeous now.”

“So you admit it!” Harry said with a pointed finger.

“What? I do not.” Draco said with a straight face. “I will never.”

“Mhm.” Harry hummed. “I know the truth, you can’t take it back.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Draco said stiffy as he grabbed another sandwich.

Harry smiled as he watched Draco devour that one too. “Have you spoke to Dean about the dueling club yet? We co-teach it, you’d be great at it.”

Draco just shrugged. When he’d first heard about it he couldn’t hide his interest. Now that it was actually going to be taught properly he wouldn’t be able to stay away. “I haven’t, but it does sound intriguing.”

After they had eaten their fill of sandwiches and drank most of the juice, Harry waved a hand and sent their dished to the kitchens. “Do you feel better?”

Draco, who had enjoyed this last half hour, felt his smile slip. “I felt fine before.”

“You know I’m here for you, Draco.” Harry spoke softly. “If you ever want to talk, I will listen.”

Draco didn’t answer, so Harry stood up to leave. “I’ll see you at dinner. If you’re not there, I’ll find you to make sure you’re doing _fine_.”

One side of Draco’s lips curled into a smile. “Whatever, Potter.”

Harry grinned, then left Draco’s office, feeling much better himself.


	10. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a moment changes your life, you know it. Draco takes that step towards being with Harry, and Harry is right there waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy with this one! :) Let the Drarry begin!

Draco woke up feeling good. He knew the reason for his morning smile was Harry, who checked up on him twice after their lunch yesterday. Nothing too pressing; an apple sitting on his desk after his quick trip to the library, a walk to dinner together. These little things made Draco happy and made his stomach turn to knots. He went to bed wondering why he was fighting this, and woke up knowing he was done.

 

Harry was what he wanted.

 

Four years apart did nothing to change that. He’d always known that he would come back to England eventually, and truthfully he hoped that Harry waited for him. He gave him no reason to, but he still hoped. Draco needed to get away and rebuild himself on his own. Harry was a wonderful, caring man, but he would so often give in to whatever Draco wanted. He’d skip work if Draco asked him to, they would avoid the world if Draco didn’t want to leave the house. He couldn’t let Harry waste his life on a man that was too scared to live his.

 

Now, he was ready to go after what he wanted. He had his dream job, and now he would get his dream life.

 

“Good morning, Draco.”

Draco jumped at the unexpected voice in his bedroom. Looking up he saw a familiar shock of blonde hair so much like his own. “Luna, what the hell are you doing in my bedroom?”

“Oh, the door was open.” She said with a smile. “There’s an announcement at breakfast today, so I came to see if you were up.”

“What kind of announcement?” He asked as he pried himself out of his warm blankets. He was so thankful he at least wore pajama bottoms to bed last night.

“Mcgonagall is going to hand out the summer visits I believe, and it’s movie night.”

“What?” Draco asked absentmindedly as he went to his en-suite bathroom to quickly brush his teeth and fix his hair.

“The muggleborn students that have birthdays this month. They get visits from Hogwarts professors along with their acceptance letter.”

“Oh. We do that?” He asked as he grabbed some clothes and pulled off his pajamas to slide on clean black dress pants. Really, if Luna didn’t want to see anything she shouldn’t be in his bedroom.

“It used to be just the headmaster and the deputy, but we all share the responsibility now.” She shrugged. “That color looks nice on you.”

Draco looked down to see he’d picked a dark blue shirt. He winked as he rolled the sleeves up. “I look nice in everything.” He walked up to her as he finished the last of his buttons, holding out his arm. “My lady.”

 

“Alright, attention please.” Mcgonagall said as the last of the professors straggled in. Draco felt like a student all over again. “Here are the students that have birthdays this month.” She said as she held up a small handful of letters. “Each of you will have a visit this week. Draco, if you wouldn’t mind going with Harry to see how it’s done.”

Draco nodded along, grateful he didn’t have to do a visit by himself already.

“Now, Neville has an announcement as well.”

“Thank you, Minerva.” Neville said to her kindly. “We’ve picked tonight for movie night, anyone have any suggestions? Luna and I plan on going into town to find a movie.”

“Harry?” Draco whispered. “What’s movie night?”

“We try to do one every week in the summer. The last one was the day you got here. You know, just to relax. I plan on going back to see Teddy again soon, so I asked Neville if we could do it tonight.”

Draco nodded along. That still didn’t tell him much, but he didn’t say that. ”Do you think that I could... come with you?”

Harry looked startled at first, but his face soon morphed into sheer joy. “Absolutely.” 

* * *

 

 

Later that evening Harry met Draco at his quarters and they walked down together. He’d already stopped at the kitchens to get snacks, and had his usual bag with one of Hermione’s undetectable extension charms on it, filled with a blanket and pillows. He wore black sweats and a plain grey t shirt, while Draco still had his dress shirt on. Harry smiled to himself, Draco could probably sleep in a three piece suit and not think twice about it.

“Where are we going?” Draco asked.

“Hermione and Seamus set up a screen on the quidditch pitch. It’s like a drive-in theater.” Harry thought Draco’s cluelessness was quite adorable. “Muggles sometimes watch movies in their car in front of a huge screen. You’ll like it, trust me.” He assured.

 

Harry had a usual spot, as did everyone that attended. Minerva had transfigured two lounge chairs for her and Poppy Pomfrey, and Neville and Hannah had spots right in front with Dean and Seamus. Ginny and Luna stayed off center but still in the middle next to Hermione and Ron, who at least tried to make it up once a month. He spread the blanket out and plopped the two pillows on the ground next to each other, then sat down.

Draco sat down beside him, then pulled out his wand and added a cushioning charm to the blanket. “How long have you been doing this?”

“Oh.” Harry said as he thought. “Three years. It’s just a summer thing we do, but I bet it wouldn’t be hard to do it while school is in session for the students.”

“Do you stay here year round?” Draco asked curiously.

“Not usually, no. The lot of us are here now because syllabus’s are due. Hermione goes home every night to be with Rose and Ron, who now works full time at the shop with George. Neville stays sometimes, but will leave at the drop of hat if his Gran asks him to. Ginny and Luna, well, they do what they want.”

Draco looked at all of the blankets filled with people and realized they were all couples. “And you’ve sat alone?”

“Is this your way of asking if I’ve dated anyone else?” Harry joked. “Not always. Most of the time I bring Teddy, even though he falls asleep every time.”

 

Right at nine pm Hermione started the movie, earning a few loud cheers from Dean and Seamus as they saw the title of the movie: Grown Ups.

Harry shook his head. “I guess Seamus finally got to pick the movie. He loves these silly kinds of comedies.”

Harry reached for the popcorn then lounged back, shoving the pillow under him. He handed Draco the bowl as he laid back as well, who wasn’t watching the movie. Instead, he was looking at Harry.

“Extra butter?” He asked.

“And no salt.” Harry added. “I remembered.”

“They have this snack in America called caramel corn. Oh, you would love it. It’s so sweet and addicting.”

“Like you.” Harry’s mouth hung open in surprise that he’d just blurted that out.

“Smooth, Harry.” Draco said with a laugh.

“I’m sorry. It just came out, I wasn’t thinking.”

 

Draco didn’t seem to think much about the comment as he turned to watch the movie. Harry had tried so hard to keep himself in check when he was around Draco. He didn’t want to push or jump right into the overwhelming obsession he still harbored for Draco. This needed to be slow and Draco needed to be sure, because Harry was not letting him leave again. Not without him.

 

They’d watched maybe half an hour or so before the popcorn was gone. Harry tossed the plastic bowl to the side and tucked one arm under his head and had the other resting beside him. He saw Draco shift into the same position and soon enough their hands were touching. Harry was very aware of this, and glanced over to see if Draco had noticed. He seemed relaxed, so Harry thought to hell with it and carefully placed his hand on top of Draco’s. His heart was beating so fast, it felt like the rest of his life would be based on this moment, and it terrified him.

 

He swallowed hard as Draco‘s hand moved. The words _I’m sorry_ were about to spill out when Harry realized that Draco had flipped his hand and intertwined their fingers. He kept perfectly still, unsure of what to do now.

“Harry.” Draco rasped out.

Harry turned to see Draco looking at him, apprehension written all over his face. “Yes?”

“I still have... concerns.” He said slowly. “But... I think, no. I know I want to try.”

Harry tried to control his excitement. “We can do whatever you want.”

“No.” Draco said quickly. “It can’t be like that again.” He sighed, as if he was struggling with how to word what he wanted to say. “Don’t let me run away again.”

“I won’t.” The finality in Harry’s voice felt so powerful, like an unbreakable vow. He rolled to face him, keeping their hands linked. “I promise you, Draco.”

 

Draco squeezed his hand, and Harry knew right then that the rest of his life really had changed.


	11. Cooking Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry sees that the Draco that left isn’t the Draco that came back, and Harry still wants to call him his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if I completely followed the prompt on this one, but Harry’s always the one that knows how to cook in Drarry, so I figured we’d let Draco learn a little something. :)

Harry and Andromeda sat outside under the shade of an old maple tree as Draco and Teddy zoomed around the massive yard on their brooms.

“How is he?”

Harry let out a deep breath through his nose before he answered. “He’s great when he forgets to worry over whatever is holding him back.”

“Has he said why he left? Are you two together again?”

“He said last night that he wants to try, so I guess? And no, he hasn’t. Something is still on his mind, all he’s said so far was that he wasn’t right for me. Something is stopping him from really being with me.”

“Well you’ll just have to ask him.” She said matter of factly.

“He asked me to stop him from leaving again.” Harry said quietly. “I don’t know how to do that. He left in the middle of the blasted night last time. It’s like he’s already planning on deserting me. How am I supposed to stop that?”

“Oh, Harry.” She patted his hand and smiled at him. “I don’t think that’s it at all. You have to talk to him. Make him tell you what’s going on. Unfortunately, you’ve known him longer than I have and you know how he lets things eat away at him.”

“I won’t survive it again, Andy.”

“Have a little faith, Harry.” Her voice soft and gentle. “Talk to him. He’s different now, and I think that’s a good thing.”

Harry looked back out in the yard as they came in for a landing. “I still love him just the same.”

“Harry! Did you see me?!”

“Absolutely!” Harry said excitedly. “You’re really getting the hang of that broom. You’ll be a quidditch star in no time!”

“He was alright.” Draco tried for nonchalance, but wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Grandma, can we make cookies now?”

“What? Cookies?” Harry’s face lit up at the mention of sweets.

“Nana Molly took me shopping and we got all the stuff for peanut butter cookies for Draco!”

“Ha! See, Harry? They’re for me. Go away.”

“I can’t even have one?”

“Not a chance!” Draco grabbed Teddy’s hand as they ran towards the house.

 

Harry made his way back to the house alone. Andromeda said she planned to give Teddy some time with Draco so she brought a book to read while they made their cookies. Harry figured at least one of them would need his help, Teddy surely didn’t know how to work the oven and Draco didn’t know the first thing about baking.

 

He heard their voices coming from the kitchen, and stopped at the sight that met him.

“I wrote the recipe down. See!” Teddy waved a sheet of paper triumphantly at Draco.

“Very smart idea. Nana Molly makes the best sweets. Now, do we have everything we need?”

Teddy read over his list then eyed the counter. “Yup!”

“Need any help?” Harry voiced before he walked up to them.

“Draco’s helping!” Teddy said brightly.

Harry looked to Draco suspiciously. “Did you learn to bake?”

“I did, actually.” Draco answered shyly. “I can make cookies at least.”

Harry smiled. Really smiled. “Well then. Perhaps I’ll just supervise.”

 

Harry expected Draco to pull out his wand to mix the ingredients together, but instead he did it all by hand. He let Teddy crack the eggs and measure everything out before he poured it all into a bowl. Harry pulled himself up on the counter top and watched the both of them, his heart swelling with love. Once the cookies were balled up and placed on the cookie sheet Draco slid them in the oven and set the timer.

“It won’t be long now.” Draco said proudly. “You go on and play, I’ll clean this up.”

Teddy didn’t need to be told twice as he ran off with a grin.

“That was quite impressive.” Harry said after Teddy left.

Draco took his wand and brought all of the dishes to the sink to wash themselves.

“What, not washing by hand?” Harry teased.

“Some things are just better with magic.” Draco defended.

Harry nodded towards the bag of miniature peanut butter cups. “Can I help you with those?”

Draco smirked and tore open the bag as Harry hopped off the counter and walked over to him. “You just want to steal some.”

“Maybe.” Harry said truthfully as they both began to unwrap the chocolates for the cookies. “You surprised me.”

“With knowing how to bake cookies?” Draco asked. “Brent has a sister that’s extremely patient with inept people such as me.”

“I’m glad that you got to learn knew things, Draco.”

“Me too.” He said quietly. “I missed old things though. I missed this. I missed Teddy. I missed you.”

“I missed you.” Harry swallowed the emotions that tried to make their way to the surface. “But you’re here now, and with me, and that’s all I want.”

“Harry, I didn’t want to jump right back into this, but damn it I want to now.”

Before Harry knew it Draco’s lips were on his. Those soft lips that he could do nothing but dream about for four years. Draco’s body pressed hard against his own made his skin tingle everywhere they touched.

“Draco.” He breathed as he pulled away. “Are you sure?”

“Just kiss me, Harry.”

Draco moved closer but Harry pulled away again. “I want to, God, how I want to. You told me last night not to let you run away again, so... are you sure?”

Draco ran his thumb across Harry’s bottom lip. “Yes. Now please, kiss me.”

“With pleasure.”


	12. Why I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finally tells Harry why he left four years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things were going a little too well, don't you think? ;)

 

 

“You’re great with kids, Harry.” Draco said affectionately after they’d apparated to Diagon Alley after their visit to an eleven year old girl.

“I love kids. Hermione and Ron need another one so I can spoil them. George can have second while we’re at it. Fred is nearly four.”

“I’ll let you tell him that.” Draco joked. 

“We could stop in and see him if you want?” Harry suggested. “The shop is always busy. You should see it now, it’s everything they’d dreamed of.”

“We can do that. After I get some lunch and chocolate frogs.”

Harry chuckled. “I can’t believe you’ve gone this long without one. "You’ve never once ordered some? Plus you’ve been back in England for twelve days! Take a walk to Honeyduke’s!”

“Shut up and take me to the sweets shop already.” Draco barked.

Harry grabbed his hand and smiled. “I missed your attitude. No one argues like you do.” 

“It’s a skill.” Draco tried to look smug, but one look at Harry and it dissolved into a cheesy smile. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“I can’t help it. This is how it should have been all along, Draco. You know that, right?”

“I don’t regret going to America, Harry.” Draco said softly.

 

Harry left it alone for now, but let it sit in the back of his mind. He knew they had to have a serious discussion about what they were and what happened, but for now he wanted to live in ignorance that things were just fine. After they bought several boxes of chocolate frogs and a half dozen other treats to be owled to Andromeda’s, they headed down the cobbled street towards Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, still hand in hand.

 

“It looks even more outrageous than I remember.” Draco said as he squinted in distaste. 

“Oh, stop. This place is a gold mine. C’mon. Teddy would love it if we bought him something.”

“Teddy has enough of these joke things from George.” Draco protested.

“And not nearly enough from us. Let’s go.” Harry opened the door to walk inside, but waited for the customer that was walking out first.

“Thank you.” He muttered as he shoved his coins back into his packets. 

“You’re welcome.” Harry said politely. 

Amos Diggory looked up to see Harry and smiled kindly. “Ahh, my apologies. I didn’t realize it was you, Mr. Potter.” 

“Quite alright. Just heading in ourselves.” Harry smiled and made to step into the shop.

“ _You._ ” Amos’s voice turned cold and full of hatred. “I thought you left. I thought you understood that no one wanted you here.” 

Harry whipped around to see the older man right in Draco’s face. 

“Mr. Diggory, Draco is with me.” Harry tried to pull Draco along, but couldn’t get him to move.

“I thought you a bright man, Mr. Potter.” He spat. “This spawn of evil is a Death Eater! I find it disgraceful that they even let you hold a wand.”

“That wand Draco is holding for your information is the very wand that defeated Voldemort. You remember him, don’t you?” Harry’s voice dripping with fury. “The man that’s really responsible for the death of your son?” 

“My son was murdered by-“

“Someone other than Draco.” Harry spat. “He has not done anything to you, and I suggest you leave before you cause any more of a scene.”

“I agree.” Ron’s sharp voice rang out from the doorway. “These men are my family, and I do not take that lightly, Mr. Diggory. You of all people should understand the value of something like that.” 

“Disgusting.” He sneered as he stomped away. 

“You alright, mate?” Ron asked carefully as he looked to Draco. 

Harry turned and saw Draco in a near panic attack. “Draco?” Harry squeezed his hand to let him know that he was still here. That he would always be here. 

“I...” Draco swallowed hard and shook his head. “I have to go.” 

“Draco, no.” Harry panicked as Draco tried to tug his hand free. “You told me to stop you from running away.”

Draco was on the verge of tears as he forced himself to look at Harry. “I’m sorry, Harry.”

 

Harry let Draco’s fingers slip through his, then watched as he disapparated.

* * *

 

Harry sat on Draco’s bed in his room at Andromeda’s, waiting for him. He’d been gone nine hours and eleven minutes. Andy had sent Teddy to stay at Shell Cottage for the night, he didn’t need to come home and not see Draco there. He didn’t need to come home and see Harry waiting for him to return. Again.

 

Nine hours and twelve minutes.

 

“Harry?” Andromeda’s soft voice seeming to echo in the emptiness of the room. “Are you sure you don’t want to eat anything?” 

“I’m not leaving this room. He’s going to come back.”

“I can bring you a plate. Please, Harry.” She begged. “You have to eat something.”

“I’m really not that hungry, Andy.” Even Harry thought his voice sounded pathetic. One leg began to bounce up and down, as if it was out of his control. “He wouldn’t. Would he?” He pleaded. “He wouldn’t leave me like this again.” 

 

Harry saw her eyes water, and didn’t want to know what her answer would be. 

* * *

 

Nine hours and fifty-three minutes.

 

Draco popped in quietly, scaring the hell out of Harry.

 

“My God, are you alright?!” Harry breathed as he threw himself at Draco. “Where have you been? I’ve been fucking worried sick!” Wrapping his arms securely around Draco’s neck as he soaked him in. 

“I had to think.”

“About what? Talk to me, Draco. I want to be here for you.”

Draco gently untangled Harry from him, but selfishly needed the proximity just as much. “Do you love me, Harry?” 

Harry's eyebrows creased together in confusion. “Yes, Draco. I love you. I love you more than I could ever explain.”

“What do you love about me? What is there to love about me?” 

“Everything.” Harry answered immediately. “I love every single thing about you. It would take decades to name them all.”

“That isn’t an answer, Harry.” He sighed. 

“Isn’t it?” He shot back. “Fine then. I love that you use way too much orange marmalade on your toast. I love that you add sugar to everything you drink. I love that you laugh with your eyes. I love that you have a smile that is reserved just for chocolate. I love that you need affection and closeness just as much as I do. I love that your hand fits mine like it was made to hold it. I love the shape of your lips, especially when you smirk. I love the way that you make me feel. I love you so much that even when you shatter my heart, it still belongs to you because you’re the only one who can fix it!” 

 

Harry's voice broke at the end as he struggled to not let the tears escape. He hadn’t shed a single tear, and he wasn’t about to start now. Draco came back, and that meant that there was hope that this wasn’t the end.

 

“I can’t let you do this, Harry. I can’t let you ruin your life because of me.” 

 

Draco looked close to tears himself, and Harry took a small amount of comfort from that. At least that meant that Draco felt something. 

 

“I don’t understand what that means. I was happy with you! I am still happy with you, I have never wanted anything more than you right beside me.” 

“Don’t you remember what it was like?!” Draco screamed. He pushed his hand through his hair in a useless attempt to control himself. “People hated me! They still hate me! They don’t want me to even be in your presence, yet alone your boyfriend!” 

“Who cares about them!” Harry yelled back. “I don’t give a damn what anyone says. I want you.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“Are you listening to me, Draco?! I love you!" Harry screamed. "I have never stopped! Even when I had no idea if you would return I still loved you! Even though you never sent me a single damn letter, I still loved you!" 

"That's exactly why I shouldn't be with you! I'm not right for you, Harry! I never was." 

"Tell me that you don't love me." Harry demanded, walking right up to him. They were so close, if he wanted to he could kiss him, and Harry knew that Draco wouldn't pull away. "Tell me that you don't want me. All you ever say is that you're not right for me. Well how about you let me be the judge of that. Say it, Draco. Say that you don't want me anymore." 

Draco shook his head as his eyes dripped tears. "I can't." 

"Then why are you fighting this?"

"Do you know that I sent letters to every potioneer I could think of? When they said no I turned to names I didn't know, but they knew mine. That week that you were gone for that stupid auror mission we argued about, I went to France. No one accepted my application there either. I appealed to Slughorn, begging for him to reconsider, but he refused. The only letter of acceptance I received was from Professor David in New York."

"Why did you never tell me any of this?" Harry questioned sadly."I would have-"

"Helped. I know. It's what you do, its what you always do. I didn't want to use your name or influence. My father wouldn't shut up about that. I couldn't use you like that, Harry. I respect you too much."

"Instead you slide a note under the door in the middle of the night? Do you even remember what you said?! Because I have the damn thing memorized. _Dear Harry,_ " he began. " _Please understand that this has nothing to do with you, and everything to with me and the person I am. I'm sorry, Harry. By the time you read this I'll already be overseas. Move on, forget me. Its what's best._ " 

 

Draco's face was now wet from crying as he listened to Harry recite his horrible note. 

"Those two years that I had with you were everything. Did they mean so little to you that you could leave me so easily? I would have went with you!"

"You had a life here."

"Damn it, Draco!" Harry screamed at him, making him flinch. "I would have went with you! We could have made anything work because we were together! I mourned you as if you had died! Everything I love gets taken from me! Do you know what you did to me?! Do you?! Did you even bother to ask?! Did Andromeda tell you how miserable I was?! Did she tell you how I couldn't walk into our room for four months after you left?! I still sleep in Sirius's room, because I just can't do it without you. How I couldn't even stand to be in the same room with Teddy when he was missing you?! Because we were both such a fucking mess and he always looked so much like you when he made his hair blonde. I quit the aurors and sat home for a year waiting for you. It was Ginny that pulled me out of it all, and only because she was the only one who could speak your name to me. Everyone else was too terrified that I'd break down."

"I wrote her letters." Draco said weakly. 

"I know. She let me read the first one. You seemed happy with what you were doing. Deep down I knew you would be, I would never wish for you to be miserable. I loved you, after all. She and Luna stayed with me, helped me clean the house up and get my life in order."

"How can you still love me after all of that?" Draco asked him. 

"Because I knew that you loved me, too. I knew it, I felt it. But if you're going to insist that you don't..." Harry waited, but Draco didn't say anything. With a sigh he hung his head. "I guess I'll be the one leaving you this time."

* * *

 

Draco watched Harry silently walk passed him and leave his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He wondered if this was what Harry felt like when Draco left, but knew it was nothing close to this. Draco saw him leave. Saw it in his eyes that he didn't want to, saw that he still loved him and waited for Draco to stop him. Harry never had that moment. He left without a word, leaving Harry to wonder if he ever looked back.


	13. Visit Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco wonders what in the hell he's doing, and why he keeps trying to make Harry break his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that this one is as loved by you as it is by me!

Draco spent the night at Hogwarts, unable to sleep. He laid awake staring at the ceiling, or tossing and turning, praying that his eyes would just close and his mind would clear. He couldn’t stop seeing Harry’s face. The heartbreak in his eyes. This was the man that Draco loved, the only man that made this life worth it. He had told himself that he was saving Harry from a miserable life, who would ever want someone like him?

Harry did.

Not because of his hero complex, or his desperation to be loved, he wanted him because he loved Draco back. If Harry wanted companionship he could have had his choice of anyone on the continent, but he wanted Draco, and no one else. Harry never dated anyone else, never slept with anyone else, never had thoughts of anyone else.

But Draco did.

Draco found someone else who made his life a little less sad, but he knew it was always Harry. He couldn’t decide if that made him even more of a vile person.

After hours of nothing, he climbed into the shower and let the hot water beat against his skin. He wanted to cry. He wanted to break down and let himself become so exhausted and numb that he could finally sleep, but nothing came. It’s what he deserved, he supposed.

* * *

 

“Draco Malfoy, you open this door right now!”

Draco stumbled to the door, tripping over himself as he reached it. He unlocked it and ripped it open, to see Ginny standing there.

“Draco!” She screamed as she hurled herself at him. “Are you alright? Ron told me what happened at the shop. I’ve been so worried!”

“That I left Harry again?” He blurted out.

“No, you idiot! About you!”

Draco pulled away from her and hung his head. “You don’t have to do this. You can go back and tell Harry that I’m fine.”

“I’m not here for Harry, although judging by the state you’re in I probably should be, which means that he’s ten times worse. Draco, please talk to me.”

“I…” He had no idea what he wanted to say. So many things have been on his mind in the last twelve hours and now he couldn’t voice a single one.

“Would you like me to get Luna?” Ginny asked softly.

Draco shook his head violently. He couldn’t handle Luna’s purity right now.

“Come here.” She took his hand and dragged him to the bathroom and started the shower, then disappeared to get him fresh clothes.

“I already took a shower.”

“Well you need another one. Your hair is matted to your head and you’ve been sweating. Are the nightmares back?”

“No.” His voice quiet.

“Get in. I will be right back with some food.”

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later Ginny was waiting in his sitting room with a plate of toast, fruit, juice and coffee. Draco did feel better after a proper shower. His hair now clean and styled he met Ginny on the sofa and began eating slowly. He wasn’t hungry, but knew it would make her stop yelling at him. He’d finished the whole slice of toast before he worked out what he wanted to say.

“It will always be like this. There will always people that think that I’m not good enough for him. People that blame me for things I never did, because of who I was.”

“Yes. There will be.” She agreed. “But, why do you care?”

“Why am I the only one that does? Why does Harry not see what being with me does to him?”

Ginny handed him a green apple then stood up, bring Draco with her. “I know you’re not even hungry, just doing it to please me. Eat that on the way.”

“Where are we going?”

“To Grimmauld Place.”

* * *

 

Draco looked around as he stepped out of the floo. Everything looked the same, yet so different. There was a thin layer of dust covering the pictures that hung on the walls, a musty smell to the air. He walked to the stairs and made his was up to the first floor, where the same sight greeted him. Each room looked this way. Even Teddy’s room looked old and unused, despite all of the renovations Harry did to the house after the war.

Besides the abandoned look each room had, there was one other thing that they all had in common… not a single picture of Draco hung on the wall. Not the one of him and Harry at Teddy’s sixth birthday party, or the one of Draco at Christmas getting a Weasley sweater, or even the photo Ginny took of Draco, Ron, Angelina, and George in skirts and gaudy make up spelling out the word “DRAG” in their Weasley sweaters because they were the losing team in their game of quidditch. Draco always made a point to hate that picture in public, but it was one of the best weekend’s he’d ever had.

He was avoiding their bedroom, they both knew it, so Draco headed to Harry’s study next. He would never forget what he saw.

Every single missing picture littered the walls. Draco’s face was everywhere. Every picture, every memory, everything that showed proof that Draco and Harry had a good life was crammed into this room. There was a sparse blanket and a lumpy pillow on the leather couch, and Draco knew this was where Harry came when he needed to be close to Draco, because sleeping in their bedroom just wasn’t an option.

“Are you ready?” Ginny asked, breaking the moment.

“Not really, but let’s go.”

She led him to their bedroom, and made him be the one to open the door. This room was untouched. Preserved in the exact state it had been in the night that Draco left. The bed was still unmade, Draco’s water glass sat on the night stand, his stack of books still on his side stacked neatly next to the light. There wasn’t a speck of dust in this room.

“He uses a spell.” Ginny answered his questioning mind. “From the doorway. He can walk inside now, but he doesn’t like to. Says it feels wrong without you.”

“I thought I was doing him a favor.” Draco said weakly.

“He understands that now.”

“Does he? Because I don’t. To this day I wonder why I left him. I love him so much, Ginny. I love him.”

“I know.”

“Then what am I doing?!” He cried.

“You’re running away. You’re pushing him away again because of these insecurities you have about what other people think about your relationship. News flash, Draco Malfoy, they don’t mean a damn thing! You went halfway across the world because no one would give you a chance here. And guess what, you’re now the new potions professor at one of the most prestigious wizarding schools in the world! You did it, and all on your own. You didn’t use Harry’s name of fame, _you_ did it. Yes, it hurt us all when you left, but we all understood why you had to do it. This was never about giving Harry a better life without you. This was always about giving Harry a life with a better Draco. You knew that you were coming back. You always knew.”

Draco stared at her in amazement. _Giving Harry a life with a better Draco._ He’d even told Brent that he always planned on returning home, he never said why, but he knew. He always knew. For Harry.

It’s always been Harry.

“Gin, I have to find him. Right now. I have to tell him!”

“Tell him what?” She yelled as Draco ran passed her.

“That my answer is yes!”


	14. Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco makes sure that Harry realizes just what he means to him. Now, and always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead :) Nothing too much, but I couldn't resist!

Harry was more than a little stunned when a Hogwarts owl flew into the open window of his room at Andromeda's. If anyone needed to get a hold of him there were better ways than this. Taking the envelope from the bird he looked around for a treat but had nothing.

"I'm sorry girl, I don't get many owls these days." She flew off with a huff and left harry with his letter.

Opening it his heart raced as he recognized Draco's perfect handwriting.

_Harry,_

_Please meet me tonight, 6 pm at Grimmauld Place, second bedroom on the third floor. I have something for you._

Confused and excited, Harry checked the time and realized sadly he still had several hours before he could even get ready. He kept telling himself that this was a good thing, he had to.

* * *

 

Harry flooed in at five minutes to six, unable to keep himself away any longer. Making his way up to the second bedroom on the third floor, he let out long even breaths. He never went inside their room. He didn't even know that Draco had been to Grimmauld since he'd been back. With one final deep breath, he opened the door.

There stood Draco, surrounded by at least one hundred floating candles. He looked breathtaking. "What's all this?" Harry asked, eyes locked on Draco's.

 "This is me saying I'm sorry for everything I did to you. It's me saying that I want to make this room ours again. It’s me saying that I love you, Harry. I love you."

Harry looked through watery eyes, trying to take everything in. He saw all of the pictures he’d taken down back in their rightful places. He saw the bed was neatly made, meaning that Draco intended to use it. The thought alone sending shivers of excitement through him. He saw the blanket laid out on the floor, with everything already laid out picnic style. Sandwiches, salads, brownies, and bowls of fruit.

“Luna helped me.” Draco answered.

“It’s a brilliant idea.” Harry said softly.

“Come here, Harry.”

Harry could hear the need in Draco’s voice. He went to him without a second thought, cupping his cheeks as he kissed him. “This is real, right?”

“Very. I’m so sorry. I plan to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I didn’t realize… I was selfish when I left, and tried to cover it by telling myself that it was what was best for you. Over time though, it became about being a better person. I always knew I would come back, and you waited and I don’t know why.”

“Because I love you.” Harry answered simply.

* * *

 

An hour later they’d devoured the food Luna had prepared for them, and were snuggling on the floor. Draco couldn’t seem to get close enough to Harry, which the other man didn’t seem to mind at all. They’d fed each other strawberries, and licked the plate of brownies clean. Draco leaned in for another kiss, tasting the sweetness of their dessert.

“I’ve missed this.” He whispered against Harry’s neck.

“Me too.”

Draco left a trail of kisses along his neck, wanting desperately to feel Harry’s skin against his. Harry moaned, running his fingers through Draco’s hair, making him shiver.

“Harry, I have to tell you something.”

“Can’t it wait?”

Harry’s seductive voice nearly had Draco saying yes, but it couldn’t. He’d waited too long already.

“No, it really can’t. Remember in the letter I said that I had something for you?”

Harry nodded, so Draco took a deep breath and pulled the small silver gift from his pocket. “You told me that you wanted what we have to be something more official.”

“Draco.” Harry breathed as he stared at the box. “You… you kept it.”

Draco slowly unwrapped it, revealing a black velvet box. “You told me to take all the time I needed, and I’m sorry it took me so long. If you’re still willing to have me, I’d like you to ask me what you wanted to all those years ago.”

Harry took the box back and with shaky fingers lifted the lid to reveal not one, but two rings. Both were onyx bands, a single emerald and a single ruby inlaid in them.

“Draco Malfoy.” Harry whispered. “I want you in my life. Forever. Will you… will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Draco didn’t waste a single second before his lips were on Harry’s, and was pushing him down to sprawl out on the blanket. “Yes, Harry.”

“I love you so much, Draco.” Harry cried.

“I know. And I want to spend my life loving you the way you love me.”

Draco nuzzled his neck, simply breathing him in. “I want you.”

“Bed. Now.”

Draco had never moved so fast in his life. He was standing and had his clothes off in record time, then crawled onto their bed and smirked at Harry. He didn’t say single word as he watched Harry undress and shuffle in beside him. Everywhere their skin touched tingled, every breath Harry took Draco felt. This was perfect. Their kisses started slow, but became hungry as they went on. Harry moved to straddle Draco as he ran his fingers up and down Draco’s thighs.

“You’re so beautiful.” Harry rasped out.

Draco couldn’t speak. If he opened his mouth he would surely start to cry, so he stayed silent as he watched Harry love him. He watched as Harry lowered himself to take Draco’s painfully hard erection into his mouth. Watched as Harry hallowed his cheeks and sucked. _Hard._ He was sure he screamed, he’d forgotten how good Harry was at this.

He felt Harry slip an already lubed finger inside him, the sensation of Harry being this close to him was overwhelming.

“Harry, please.” He begged.

Harry visibly shuttered. “You know what that does to me.” He said as he removed his mouth from Draco. “Are you ready?”

“Ready.” Draco panted.

The moment Harry entered Draco was something he would never forget. The way they locked eyes and moved with each other, to the way Draco felt a few tears escape his eyes, to the way that Harry gently brushed them away. When they couldn’t hold on any longer they came together, riding the high that they’d craved from each other for four years.


	15. Walking Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gets a glimpse of his life with Harry, and he can't wait for it to be true.

Draco peaked around the corner at the small crowd of mingling people. It wasn’t a big wedding, neither of them wanted that. Just their family, close friends that might as well be family, and Minerva and Hagrid. The spring breeze gently played with his hair as he stood, waiting for the music to start and for people to take their seats. It was a very private affair, not a single reporter knew the actual date or venue for their wedding, something they worked very hard to accomplish.

This day was for them.

Turns out that the perfect place to get married was right under everyone’s nose. Where it all began, and then began again… Hogwarts. Arthur had set up a large tent similar to Bill’s wedding, and filled it with rows of chairs, flowers, and food.

He moved back the outside of the tent, being sure to not be seen by Harry, who was waiting on the other side. He fiddled with his vest to make sure it was exactly perfect, choosing grey for himself and green for Harry.

“It’s time.” Ginny’s soft voice pulling his attention away. “Are you ready?”

“I can’t wait.” He answered honestly.

Rose waddled down the aisle in her beautiful white dress, throwing handfuls of flower petals as she went. Teddy went next, looking proud as ever at his task of ring bearer. Ginny and Luna held their simple bouquets of white lilies and hand in hand. Their light grey dresses looked perfect on each of them, even though the styles were different. Next Hermione and Ron walked down the aisle, with lilies and joined hands. Hermione’s emerald green dress matched the tie Ron wore, tying everything together.  

Then it was Draco’s turn. He held out his arm for Andromeda to take, looking stunning in a flowing silver dress. “Shall we?”

“Absolutely.” She beamed.

Draco had informed his parents of his engagement, feeling obligated to do so, but chose not to invite them. This last year with Harry was the best they’d ever had, and he wasn’t about to ruin it by having to tolerate guests that weren’t happy for them. When he’d asked Andromeda to be his escort instead, she was ecstatic with gratitude and joy.

They’d walked halfway down, where Draco stopped and kissed her cheek, leaving her to walk the rest of the way to her seat. He didn’t turn around when he saw wet eyes, instead he kept his gaze locked forward on Kingsley, who was officiating their ceremony. Harry had asked Molly to escort him, saying she was the mother he never got to have. He felt Harry slide his hand into his, and only then did he look at the gorgeous man that was about to be his husband.

“Harry.” He felt weak as he looked into his eyes, seeing all the love they shared reflecting back at him.

“Draco. Are you ready to get married?” Harry said softly, his own emotions trying to get the better of him.

Draco nodded, and together, they proceeded to walk down the aisle together with joined hands.

* * *

 

“Draco!”

Harry shouted back at him. Draco snapped out of his daydream to see Harry and Teddy standing along the walkway that led towards the water to feed the ducks. They’d come to Hyde Park to spend the afternoon, just being a family.

“Are you coming?”

Harry’s bright smile and loving eyes made Draco want everything he’d just pictured. He jogged up to meet them, wrapping one arm around Teddy’s shoulders and the other taking Harry’s hand.

“What were you thinking about back there?” Harry asked as they began to walk again.

“Our wedding.”

Harry whipped his head around to face him. “We just got engaged yesterday, and you’re planning the wedding already?” He teased.

“It was perfect, Harry. Perfect.”


	16. Recreate The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco share their memories of their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had a hard time with this one. The “recreate” part was really throwing me off and I had no idea how to do that. I’m sorry it’s so short!

Harry woke up draped across Draco’s chest, their night of love making still fresh in his mind. A lazy smile crossed his face as he placed a gentle kiss on one of Draco’s nipples, still riding the euphoria that Draco was really his. The realization that he was always his hit them both like a freight train.

“Good morning.” Draco whispered.

“Good morning.” Harry mumbled as he kissed his way to Draco’s other nipple.

“Harry, we have Teddy here.” Draco breathed as he tried to control his desire for more.

“You weren’t worried about it last night. Just throw up a silencing charm.”

“Then he’ll definitely know.” Draco chuckled.

“He was exhausted when he went to bed, he’ll sleep in.” Harry assured him. He swirled his tongue around Draco’s hardening nipples knowing that he’d won this time.

“Be quick.” Draco panted.

Harry disappeared under the sheets, grinning in satisfaction.

* * *

 

 

“Hey, do you know what we should do today?” Harry asked as he dried himself off after stepping out of the shower. Draco stood at the mirror, fixing his hair and was already dressed.

“You take forever in the shower, do you know that?” Draco teased.

“Draco, you take hour long baths!”

“Baths are completely different.” Draco said plainly. “Everyone knows that.”

“How silly of me then.” Harry rolled his eyes as he threw the towel on the countertop and began getting dressed. “Anyway, we should go to that pizza place.”

Draco scrunched up his nose. “The one that puts macaroni on the pizzas? Sweet Salazar, why?”

“Oh, you remember!” Harry beamed. “We had our first date there.”

“Harry, our first date wasn’t that great.” Draco drawled. “First Luna tricked me, then I ate the weirdest pizza I’d ever tasted, then they didn’t even have any chocolate ice cream, then that bar we went to after was barely a step above the Hogshead.”

Harry stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist. “Really? Because I remember a very pleasant double date with Ginny and Luna, and you eating four slices of that weird pizza, and then had a brownie for dessert which I don’t recall you complaining about. Then at that bar you had one too many shots and snogged me senseless in the corner, where you told me that-“

“You make loving you so easy.” Draco finished as he spun around to face Harry. “I never could hold my alcohol.”

“I think you knew exactly what you were saying.” Harry leaned in and kissed him, pressing himself fully against Draco’s body. “Go on a date with me.”

“That all depends on if you’re going to wear that ridiculous plum sweater again.”

“I still have that plum sweater.”

Draco let out a small snort of laughter. “Of course you do. Better dig it out then.”


	17. Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs a little extra love on bad days.

Harry woke in the middle of the night with a piercing pain in his head. Panicking, he fell out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom, barely reaching the toilet before he threw up.

“Harry? What’s wrong?” Draco asked as he ran to his side.

“N-nothing, just s-scared myself. I’m- I’m alright.”

Draco reached for a towel and handed it to him as he rubbed Harry’s lower back. “Would you like some water?”

Harry nodded weakly, so Draco ran back into their bedroom to grab his glass and fill it with water. Harry stood on wobbly legs to brush his teeth quickly before Draco returned.

“Here.”

Harry’s hands could barely hold the glass he was so shaken.

“Come back to bed. Let me help you.” Draco took the glass from Harry’s hand and let Harry lean on him as he guided him back to their bed. He summoned a pain potion from the bathroom cabinet and made Harry drink it after he’d drank the entire glass of water. “Do you feel better?”

“Yes.” Harry mumbled. He curled right into Draco, practically laying on top of him. Pressing his cheek to Draco’s chest so he could hear his heartbeat always helped Harry calm down.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Draco asked as he ran his fingers through Harry’s mess of hair.

“I’m not sure.” He answered honestly. “I woke up suddenly with a splitting headache, and just got scared.”

“I’m sorry. Can I do anything for you?”

“Just hold me, just be here.”

Draco kissed his hair. “I’m not going anywhere.”

* * *

 

The following day everyone gathered at the Burrow for Sunday dinner. Harry hadn’t slept well after his panic attack, but still wanted to go, rationing that being around the people he loved would help him. He hadn’t ventured far from Draco’s side all morning. Harry must’ve apologized a dozen times for his clinginess, but Draco would just kiss him and say that he didn’t mind.

When they arrived at the Burrow, Ginny and Hermione saw that something was off. Of course they would, they were the two women that knew Harry best. Draco shook his head, hoping they would understand not to bring it up. The second Harry was dragged outside by Charlie who wanted to show off his new broom, they cornered Draco in the living room.

“What happened?” Hermione asked in a hushed tone.

“He looks awful.” Ginny said right after.

“I don’t really know.” Draco admitted. “He woke up and said that his head hurt, then got sick in the bathroom. I held him all night but… something still isn’t right.”

“He must have had a dream about Voldemort.” Hermione concluded.

“He said he couldn’t remember if he had a dream.” Draco told her.

“He never remembers them.” Ginny responded. “It was bad for a while… you know, after your break up. He had them a lot.”

“We’ve been doing great.” Draco said sadly. “What possibly could have triggered this?”

“Any life changing event.” Hermione reasoned. “You being back has certainly changed his life.”

“I accepted his proposal, maybe-“

“Draco!” Ginny squealed. “That’s what you meant?! How could I have been so stupid?” She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.  

“Of course! That makes sense.”

“What makes sense?” Draco rasped out. “Gin, I need to breathe.”

“Oh, sorry.” Ginny released her hold on him, which led to Hermione taking a turn. “Yea, of course. Harry’s always worried about losing the people he loves, you know that. Just love him a little extra today, that’s all.”

“I think I can do that. Thank you for being happy about us, I know you all must have hated me for a while there-“

“A long while.” Hermione cut in.

“I deserve that.” He conceded. “It just means a lot that you have faith in me. That you’re supportive of us.”

Hermione just rolled her eyes and smiled at him. “Go and love your fiancé already. He probably needs saving by now. Charlie hasn’t shut up about that broom all weekend.”

“Ooo!” Ginny squeaked. “You distract him, I’m getting a ride on the broom!”

Draco walked outside with Ginny trailing behind him, ready to steal Charlie’s broom at the first opportunity.

“Hey.” Draco said quietly as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and set his chin on his shoulder. “How are you?”

“Better now. Where were you?” Harry asked shyly.

“With the girls. Ginny’s trying to hatch a plan to get a ride on Charlie’s broom.”

Harry chuckled at that. “She would.”

“I love you, Harry.” Draco whispered as he kissed his cheek. “Whatever you need, okay? I got you.”

“It’s stupid.” Harry said in frustration.

“It’s not.” Draco said at once. “A warm hand, and smile, a kiss. Whatever you need it’s yours.”

Harry turned in Draco’s arms and molded himself to him. “I love you. I’m sorry I’m such a mess today.”

“Well, I’ve had some pretty messy days. And this guy I was with, he had ridiculous hair and dorky glasses, he always held me close whenever I needed him to. I never had to ask, he was just always there. So you could say that I had a pretty good teacher.”

Harry kissed him right there. Draco was everything he would ever need.

“Harry!” Charlie shouted as he jumped off his broom. “Were you even timing me?”

“Gotcha!” Ginny said as she ran by in a flash and hopped on the broom, taking off immediately.

“Hey! Get back here!” Charlie took off running, in a useless attempt to catch her.


	18. Playlist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco surprises Harry in the most adorable way, and Harry turns to mush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this one's late, it was such a busy weekend but I'm ready to get back into it! I love this one, so I hope you will too!

Draco watched as Harry swished his wand this way and that, organizing things and cleaning up in the process. He had music playing, songs that Draco hadn’t heard in a long time. Songs that he tried to avoid whenever possible. Now they brought a smile to his face again as Harry danced horribly around the living room, singing along.

“In all these years no one has taught you to dance?”

Harry jumped in surprise as he turned around and saw Draco watching him. “I don’t care if I can’t dance. That’s the beauty of it.”

“Oh, Harry.” Draco sighed as he walked over and kissed him. “Don’t ever change.”

Harry kissed him back, slow and sweet. “Going out?”

“I thought that since I’m such a kind person-“

Draco ignored Harry’s snort of laughter.

“-That if I went grocery shopping and bought everything we need for chicken parm...”

“That I would make it?” Harry finished for him. “How sweet of you.”

“I know.” Draco said looking proud.

“Go on then. I’ll clean up the kitchen after this.”

Draco pecked his cheek. “Love you.”

“I love you.” Harry called back.

* * *

 

 

 

Draco thought how amusing it was that he hadn’t been at Grimmauld Place in four years, but he remembered exactly where the sugar was kept. He remembered the walk to the little grocery store a few blocks away. He remembered the little second hand shop that he could never drag Harry out of whenever they passed it. _You never know what you might find_ , he would say. Draco supposed that’s how he found himself inside the shop browsing around after doing the grocery shopping. He wandered around, looking at useless little trinkets, and a few things that he had no idea what they were for.

 

In the far corner of the store, a few crates with something like file folders were stacked. Draco had no idea what made him look through them, he didn’t even know that they were, until he saw something he recognized.

“Phil Collins fan?”

An older man with graying hair asked as he came up to stand next to Draco.

Draco nodded. “What is this?”

“It’s a record, son. Here, hand it over.”

Draco as he was told and watched in fascination as the man pulled out a round black disc from the square file looking package. After he blew off the thin layer of dust that was covering some bulky square thing he laid the disc on top of it and adjusted... something. A scratchy sound came first, followed by a song that Draco knew by heart.

“It’s music?” He asked dumbly.

“Sure is. A single. That means there’s only one song on it.”

Draco nodded, grateful for the explanation.

“You’ve never heard of a record?” The man asked.

“No. I’ve never heard this kind of music before until I met my boyfriend. Well, fiancé now. He listens to everything he can get his hands on.”

“Good taste then if he likes Phil Collins.”

“Um, how does all of this work?” Draco asked, a little apprehensively.

* * *

 

 

Draco spent the next half hour listening to every detail Mr. Davis could think to tell him. By the end of their conversation, you would think they’d known each other for years. There was no way Draco was leaving that shop without buying that record player, so Mr. Davis boxed it up for him, and gave him a few other records for no charge, saying if he liked those Draco knew where to find him.

 

Draco left the shop smiling broadly. Harry was going to love this.

 

When he arrived back home Harry still had his music going, which Draco was thankful for. He wouldn’t even know that Draco was back yet, which left him time to hide the record player until he could set it up and surprise Harry.

“I’m back.” Draco said as he set his bag on the counter. He could never thank Hermione enough for her cleverness and use of those damn weightless extension charms.

“Got everything? You were gone a while.”

“I like to see everything they have. I only want the best.”

Draco knew Harry would believe that, so they went on unpacking their groceries.

* * *

 

 

Later that evening, Draco finally got his chance. With Harry busy in the kitchen, he’d set everything up exactly the way Mr. Davis had told him to. He couldn’t be more pleased with the way this day had turned out. After enjoying the best meal he’d ever had, he dragged Harry into the living room, leaving the mess from making dinner still on the table.

“Draco, I could at least the set charm for the dishes.” Harry protested.

“Later.”

“What are we even doing? You better not have made a mess of the house! I just cleaned everything!”

Draco ignored his whining, knowing that he would love the little surprise. He’d pushed all the furniture to the sides of the room, leaving a nice wide square completely open.

“Draco, what the hell?!” Harry yelled.

Without saying a word, Draco let go of Harry’s hand and walked over to the record player, and began playing the record he bought.

 

_When I’m feeling blue, all I have to do_

_Is take a look at you, then I’m not so blue._

_When you’re close to me, I can feel your heartbeat._

_I can hear you breathing near my ear._

_Wouldn’t you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love._

 

Draco would never forget Harry’s face. The way his eyes shined, the way his crooked smile melted the annoyance he’d felt just seconds before. The way he looked back at Draco with nothing but pure appreciation and love.

“Dance with me.” Draco’s soft voice floated over to Harry as he walked over and took Harry’s hands in his.

“How?”

“That second hand store you always liked to visit. That’s why I was so late coming home. I had to get it for you. When I saw this song... how could I not?”

“I haven’t heard this in... since...”

“Me too.”

 

The lights dimmed, the song replayed, and they danced.


	19. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double the trouble means more fun for everyone!... Doesn't it?

Draco and Harry walked hand in hand down Diagon Alley. This made Harry very proud, but very nervous at the same time. He knew that Draco was trying his best not to concern himself with what people thought of him.

“Doing okay?”

“I’m fine, Harry. Really.” He squeezed Harry’s hand in reassurance.

Harry nodded and let it go. “The Leaky hasn’t really changed that much.”

“As long as the Shepard’s pie is still the best in town, I don’t really care what it looks like.” Draco said with a smirk.

“Hey guys!” Hannah waved once she‘d spotted them. She jogged over and hugged them both. “Nev’s on his way. Something about a plant and spitting thorns.”

“Fun.” Draco mocked.

“To him it is. Anyway, we can go inside and grab a table. I’m starving!”

“After you.” Harry waved his hand and Hannah smiled then went inside.

 

They had just grabbed a booth and a round of drinks when Neville showed up, sporting a good sized gash on his cheek.

“Neville!” Hannah scolded. “Every time.” She pulled out her wand and waved it across his wound, healing it instantly.

“Thanks.” He breathed. “That one stung a bit.”

“Serves you right. You know better than to mess with Venomous Tentaculas.”

“Vonnie is just a baby. She doesn’t know any better.”

“I’m sorry... Vonnie?” Draco interrupted. “You named it?”

“Of course I did. How else would she know I’m talking to her.”

“Right. How silly of me.” Draco’s sarcastic tone clear as day.

“It’s good to have you back.” Neville chuckled. “So, What’s everyone having?”

“Fish and chips!” Harry and Hannah said at the same time.

Draco looked at Neville and grinned. “Some things never change.”

* * *

 

 

“Wait.” Draco said as he held up a hand.

This made Harry and Neville groan simultaneously.

“You can’t be serious. Your colors are really mustard yellow and mauve?”

“I wouldn’t call it mustard.” Hannah defended.

“What would you call it, exactly?”

“Canary.” She answered with as much confidence as she could muster.

“Hannah, please. Why those gaudy colors? If you want to do something bold like that do it right.”

“Draco!” Harry hissed.

“Shush, Harry.” Draco said without looking at him. “Why don’t you go for a sunflower and ivory? Keep it classy. The yellow will make it pop and the ivory will make it tasteful. What color is your dress?”

Hannah blushed. “Ivory, Oh, Draco, it’s beautiful!”

“Then you could do the cake that way, too.” Draco said quickly. “It could match your dress.”

“Neville, give me a pen!” Hannah demanded as she pulled out a small notebook from her purse. “What else do you have?”

“Oh, darling. My head is full of ideas.”

“Harry and I will be at the bar.” Neville announced. No one answered.

 

“Two firewhiskeys please.” Neville called out to the bartender. “Who’s idea was this?”

“I have no idea.” Harry said after a moment. “I think this is what they had planned all along to be honest.”

“Then why are we here?” Neville asked him.

“Haven’t you figured it out, Nev?” Harry smirked. “We’re the ones paying.”

Their firewhiskeys arrived and they toasted their glasses.

“May it always be like this.” Neville voiced.

“I’ll drink to that.” Harry took a sip and hummed in satisfaction. “It’s been a while since I’ve let myself have one of these.”

“Oh, Harry. I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.” Neville said quickly, now feeling terrible.

“No, no. I’m fine, really. I’ve been better for a while.”

“How have things been? You know, with you two?” Neville asked seriously.

“It’s been good. Really good. Better than before. I was just too blind to the problems, you know? We see them now and we’re working on them. But really, Draco and I are amazing.”

“That’s great to hear.” He breathed in relief. “Really good.”

“He’s everything.” Harry said without thinking.

Neville turned back to the table where his bride to be was now smushed up against Draco as they both took notes. “I know exactly what you mean.”

Harry looked back as well and had to swallow the lump forming in his throat. He couldn’t be more pleased that Draco was fitting into this new life. Into their new life. Then a thought hit him. “They’re getting along quite well aren’t they?”

“Yea.” Neville grinned. “Appears so.”

“Neville, you know I love you and all... but I don’t want a double wedding.”

Neville stopped smiling and looked momentarily horrified. “They wouldn’t...”

They glanced at each other, then back at the table just in time to see Hannah hold up two fingers, then hug Draco.

“Oh shit.” Harry said to Neville.

“She would. She absolutely would. Let’s go.”

Harry was out of his bar stool before Neville even finished his sentence.


	20. Try Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco soaks up every single minute he's lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this one. It's so simple but means so much.

So, she gets juice with dinner, no sweets at all. I mean that.” Hermione said sternly. “Her blanket and stuffie are in the bag. A book before bed but after bath. I packed a few-“

Draco looked at Harry nervously. Hermione knew that they’d watched Teddy when he was little before, right? He was sure it couldn’t be that different.

“Love.” Ron cut in. “I think they get it.”

Hermione stopped her rambling and looked a little embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I still get nervous when she’s with other people.”

Harry stepped up to her and kissed her cheek. “Go have some fun. It’s your anniversary after all. Don’t worry about Rose.”

“We’ll be back in the morning.” Hermione said to him.

“Don’t worry about it. Everything will be fine.”

“Thanks, guys. We really appreciate you having her for the night.” Ron gave Harry a one armed hug and shook Draco’s hand.

“Not a problem.” Draco assured him. “It’ll be fun.”

 

Harry watched as Ron and Hermione flooed away, then turned his attention to Rose. “Alright, Rosie-Posie. What do you want to do?”

Rose’s eyes were still locked on the fireplace. “Where mama go?”

“Mommy and daddy had something to do tonight. So you’re going to spend the night with us.” Harry said as he knelt down in front of her.

“Kay.”

“So, Rose.” Draco asked innocently. “What’s your favorite food?”

“Staw-bewwys.”

“Ooo, nice. That’s excellent. Did you know that they make ice cream that strawberry flavored?”

“Draco.” Harry warned.

“I bet an ice cream sundae would be really good after dinner, don’t you think?”

“We should at least try to listen to-“

“Yay! Ice cweam!” Rose screamed as she jumped up and down.

“Ice cream!” Draco screamed as well. “Let’s go, Harry. We’re going out!”

 

Harry stood with a small smile as Draco picked up rose and headed towards the front door.

* * *

 

 

Harry was absolutely exhausted. After eating the greasiest cheeseburger he’d ever had, followed by the ice cream Draco and Rose wouldn’t shut up about. Then a run around the park and catching her on the slide no less than fifty times, he was ready to collapse on his bed and sleep for three days.

“Harry!” Don’t forget her juice!” Draco called down from the stairs as he carried Rose up for a bath. And oh boy did she need one!

“Oh, now we’re listening to the rules?” Harry grumbled.

He set the cup of juice on the small end table and plopped down in the cozy chair in the corner that he loved. Her bath would surely take a few minutes, he had time to rest his eyes.

 

“Harry.” Draco whispered. “Wake up, baby. Let’s go upstairs.”

“What?” Harry groaned as he sat forward.

“Let’s go to bed.”

“What time is it?” Harry asked as he reached for the cup of juice that was no longer there.”

After ten. Rose is already in bed. Has been for about an hour now.”

“Why didn’t you wake me?” Harry stood to stretch, not liking the way his bones cracked like an old man.

“She took a bath, then we read a few stories. Made up some of our own.” Draco shrugged. “She’s a good kid.”

Draco’s face lit up as he spoke, and Harry was sad that he missed those little moments.

 

When they were in bed Draco was extra cuddly.

“Are you in the mood?” Harry yawned. He honestly wasn’t, but he thought he could still have a quickie.

“I just love you, that’s all.” He said simply.

“I don’t know how you’re not passed out by now. Rose had energy to rival Fred tonight.”

“I’m just making up for lost time.” Draco whispered. “Hey, Harry?”

“Hmm?” He half moaned, half snored.

“Nothing. Go to sleep.”

“No, no. I’m awake I swear.” Harry grunted as he rolled over. “What is it?”

“Do you ever... I mean, we never really talked about... kids.”

“No.” Harry said slowly. “We haven’t. Do- do you want kids?”

“Do you?” Draco wasn’t looking at Harry’s face, instead he was toying with the hair on his chest.

“I’ve always wanted a family of my own. But then I became a part of the Weasley’s and now I have nieces and nephews. Parents. I’ll have the greatest husband. I haven’t really thought about having kids in a while.”

Draco nodded. “Something new to think about.”

“Do you want kids, Draco?” Harry asked quietly. “Because I’ll be honest, I would be ecstatic if you did. I can already picture a mini Draco running around with bright blonde hair.”

Draco gave a lopsided smile. “I always dreamed of a little girl with uncontrollable hair and green eyes. She would be smart like me, and not reckless like you.”

“Well.” Harry hummed as he snuggled in closer. “I dream of a little boy with perfect blonde hair and a chubby round face. Waddling up to us and sneering over the pancakes at breakfast.”

Draco couldn’t help but laugh at that. “They would be different, our kids. Their childhood would be so different.”

“Yes it would.” Harry agreed. “Yes it would. Come here.” Harry pulled him in for a slow kiss. “I love you, Draco.”

“I love you, Harry. I’m not sure if I’ve ever thanked you for this life you’ve given me.”

“Same here, Love. Same here.”


	21. Whisper Sweet Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wants attention, and he's ready to play dirty to get it.

“Harry, I really need to get this done.”

“Of course.”

Draco had been in the study reviewing the list he’d made of the potion ingredients stock at Hogwarts, and kept adding things to his ever growing shopping list. Harry knew that he would want to adjust the stock, and it was true that it had to be done, but right now Harry wanted attention. Draco had been working on this damn list all morning, disappearing right after breakfast. Harry had found him sitting in the office chair behind the desk, looking like the sexiest man alive.

“I’ll just sit here.” Harry sat down on the leather sofa and picked up a quidditch magazine. “I won’t bother you.”

“Mhm.”

Draco had already turned his attention back to his list, making Harry frown in disappointment. He watched Draco as he edited his notes; watched the way he held the quill as he penned his elegant writing. Harry wasn’t even sure if Draco realized how worked up he was making him. The feathered end of the quill brushed against his neck as he paused to think, and Harry gulped down his need to take him right there. He wanted Draco, and he would have him.

Nibbling on his ear always worked before, so Harry figured what the hell. He walked over and stood behind Draco, trying to calm his raging heartbeat.  

“What are you doing, Harry?” Draco asked, his voice a touch annoyed.

“Nothing. Just watching you. I like watching you.” Leaning down he caught his lobe gently between his teeth, before letting go and trailing subtle kisses all over Draco’s neck. “You’re sexy when you work.”

“Harry.” Draco moaned. “I need to… finish…” He let out a sigh as his eyes fluttered closed, one fist balling up in a useless attempt to curb the desire he felt for the man teasing him.

“Do you?” Harry slipped one hand over Draco’s chest, trailing his fingers down to gently tug at his shirt. “Do you know what I need?”

“W-what?” Draco panted.  

“I need to feel your skin.” He whispered. He felt Draco shiver, and knew he was winning. “I need to taste you.”

Pulling Draco’s button up dress shirt out just enough to slide his hand under it, Harry grazed Draco’s skin with the lightest of touches. He felt Draco’s stomach tense, and Harry loved it. He spun the chair around so he could see him; Harry loved watching him.

“You’re stunning, Draco.” Harry put his knees on either side of Draco’ thighs, straddling him as he began to slowly undo each button. “The most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”

Draco put his hands on Harry’s hips, trying to pull him down as Draco pumped his hips up. Harry licked a path from Draco’s neck to his collarbone, loving the intense need he felt already. His thumbs grazed Draco’s exposed nipples, making him gasp.

“Harry.” Draco bucked his hips up again, but was met with nothing.

“Like that? I can give you more. So much more.” He ground down on top of him, making Draco hiss with pleasure as their erections finally received the friction they both wanted. “Draco. God, you’re so sexy. I love to see you like this.”

Harry leaned over and kissed him hard. Swallowing Draco’s moans only made Harry more eager to have him. He ached to be on top of him, or under him, however he could get him was just fine with Harry. He climbed off Draco abruptly and stepped away with a smirk. Draco looked thoroughly disheveled and had a sizable bulge in is pants.

“What the hell are you doing?!”

Draco’s little outburst made Harry grin. “I thought you needed to finish.” He said innocently. “I’ll just be upstairs.”

“Harry!” Draco called out as Harry left the room. “Fuck!”

Harry chuckled all the way up the stairs. When Harry opened the door to their bedroom, Draco slammed him against the wall.

“I thought you had work to finish?” Harry mumbled between wet kisses. He wasn’t expecting Draco to apparate.

“I want you, Harry.” Draco reached for Harry's’ face, tugging him closer until their lips met. It was a sloppy kiss, but he didn’t care. Harry had his full attention now, and he intended on giving it to him the rest of the day.


	22. Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The annual Gala at Malfoy Manor has Draco less than thrilled with his fiancé.

 

“I cannot believe you accepted an invitation!” Draco whined.

Harry shrugged. “I accept every year, Draco.”

“For the love of God, Why?!”

“I honestly have no idea.” Harry was hopelessly trying to adjust his tie. “Will you help me with this damned thing?”

“No.” He pouted.

Harry sighed and walked away from the mirror and over to where Draco was brooding by the bed and stubbornly not getting dressed. “You know your parents have parties like this every year-“

“And we never went to a single one when I was here before, why would we start now?”

“We all go every year, love. If you really care that much about it, we can stay home. ”

“Even Hermione? Luna?” Draco’s small voice making him sound shy.

“Even Hermione and Luna.” Harry said gently. “I can’t tell you what made me accept that invitation they sent me after you left. Maybe it was a little bit of defiance, maybe I just missed you. But I went and have gone every year since.”

Draco reached out and finally adjusted Harry’s tie. “You’ll be right there the entire time?”

“The entire time.” Harry promised. “Will you please get dressed now? We’re going to be late.”

“Perfection takes time, Potter.” Draco said as he grabbed the suit on the bed.

* * *

 

 

Harry and Draco stood before the fireplace, ready to floo to Malfoy Manor. Draco wore his iconic black, as did Harry with the exception of a green tie. Draco loved the way it looked on him, and even though it was giving in to Draco’s Slytherin Pride, Harry wore it anyway.

“Say the words, and we’ll leave. Alright?”

“Alright.”

“I mean it, Draco.”

The sincerity in Harry’s voice helped Draco relax. “I know.”

 

Walking into the ballroom Draco’s eyes scanned the crowd for anyone he knew. He saw mostly people from the Ministry, which shouldn’t have been surprising, Lucius was always good at politics. He felt Harry tug his hand and Draco turned his attention to him. He'd spotted Hermione and so they went to greet them.

“Hey, mates.” Ron greeted.

“Weasel, you clean up nice.” Draco complemented. Ron had wore classic black and white to match Hermione’s beautiful black gown.

“Hermione. It’s all Hermione.” He said with affection.

“She does make you look extraordinary better.” Draco with a wink in Hermione’s direction.

“You do look very nice.” Harry said as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

“Draco, how wonderful of you to attend.” Lucius spoke from behind him.

Draco tensed slightly, but thankfully he had Harry, who turned and flashed them a brilliant smile.

“Hello, Mr. Malfoy. Narcissa.” Harry leaned in to kiss Narcissa’s cheek. “Thank you for the invitation.”

“Of course, Harry.” Narcissa replied kindly. “It’s tradition after all, isn’t it?”

“It’s certainly is.” Harry nodded.

“Mother.” Draco greeted after he snapped out of his thoughts. “Father.”

“I hear that there’s an engagement to celebrate?” Narcissa asked as she leaned in to give Draco a brief hug.

“That’s right.” Draco answered in an even tone.

“That’s wonderful, my dear.” She said sweetly. “Lucius, isn’t that wonderful?”

“Quite. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Lucius drawled. “I must attend to our other guests.” He took Narcissa’s arm and led her away as well.

He left without another word, leaving Draco to stare after them.

* * *

 

 

The rest of the evening flowed perfectly. Harry had managed to keep Draco’s mind off of his father long enough for him to actually begin to enjoy himself. They’d danced several times, and he also danced with Ginny and Hermione. Harry knew he was waiting for his mother to leave his father’s side so he could ask her to dance, there was no way in hell Draco was approaching his father if he didn’t have to. 

 

“Are you in the mood for a drink?” Harry asked.

“I know there has to be more than just champagne, but I haven’t seen anything.” Draco said as he scanned the party again.

“Oh, leave that to me.” Harry gloated. “I don’t believe your mother likes half the people in this room, so she doesn’t waste her good spirits on them.”

Draco turned to him curiously. “How do you know this?”

“She told me. I wouldn’t say we’re close, but we talk occasionally. Have lunch and whatnot. Be right back.”

With a quick kiss Harry was off, and by the looks of it he really did know exactly where he was going.

“Better bring back something good!” Draco called to him.

 

Harry slipped away from the party quite easily and headed for Narcissa’s personal sitting room. He knew she always kept a few bottles of Ogden’s Finest, since that’s usually where they’d meet. Pouring himself two very generous glasses he shut the door carefully to head back to the party.

“I see we had the same idea.” Narcissa smiled softly.

“Draco doesn’t care for champagne. Gives him a headache.”

“Damn. How could I have forgotten that?” She scolded herself.

Harry grinned at her. He loved it when Narcissa swore. “Have mine. I’ll bring this one to Draco.”

“Thank you, Harry.”

He offered her his elbow and they walked together, neither in any real rush.

“He seems happy.”She commented quietly.

“He is. It was hard in the beginning, but I’m happy with where we’re at now.”

“I’m glad that he finally accepted your proposal.”

“Me too.” He chuckled. “I would have let him go, you know. When he came back with Brent. If he was happy... I would have let him go.”

“You should have seen the way Lucius treated him. The poor boy might as well have been a Muggle.”

“I’m not surprised.” Harry said bitterly.

“Well, we can’t all change.”

“You should come by the house.” Harry said quickly. He didn’t want her to feel sad. “I know Draco would love to have you, catch up a bit. He’s been waiting for a dance all evening.”

Narcissa blushed. “Has he?”

They entered the ballroom and Harry’s eyes immediately searched for Draco. “Shit.”

Narcissa followed his glare and had a scowl of her own. Instinctively she searched for her husband who was watching Draco like a fox watching prey. “Go to him. I’ll handle Lucius.”

“Right.” Harry nodded, then began making his way through the crowds of people.

* * *

 

 

“So the rumors are true then?”

Draco froze at the sound of that voice. Pulling his composure together he turned and set an ice cold mask in place. “Pansy.”

Her ridiculously tight silver dress did nothing for her figure. The dress clung to her like a second skin, the thin straps doing nothing to hold in her pushed up cleavage.

“Heard you were back, so I decided to accept this years invitation. Your father personally delivered it.” She boasted.

“How thoughtful.” He drawled.

“I believe he has hopes that we might... rekindle our relationship.”

“We had no relationship, Pansy. I’m very much a gay man.”

“Oh, Draco, don’t play. You know you loved how I took care of you.”

The taste of iron flooded his mouth as he bit his cheek. “I’m engaged to be married. There was never anything between us, Pansy.”

“You can give up the farce, Draco.” She breathed as she stepped in closer and ran a long black painted fingernail down his chest.

Draco barely resisted the urge to back away.

“Ditch Potter. I can do everything he can.”

“That’s very unlikely.” He shot back sarcastically. “Please remove your hand before I break it.”

“Draco.”

A warm familiar voice filled the atmosphere and Draco turned to see Brent standing right beside him.

“Sorry I took so long, here you are.” He handed Draco a flute of champagne and smiled.

“Thank you.” Draco said gratefully, thankful for an excuse to put even more distance between himself and Pansy.

“Harry said you were in search of a suitable dance partner. Since I see no one acceptable around, would you care to dance?”

“I would love to.”

They turned away from Pansy and left her gaping after them.

 

“I’m sorry, I know you don’t even drink champagne, but you looked like you needed saving.” Brent whispered as he led them over to where Harry was.

“I did. Thank you.” He breathed. “She’s always been a pain. One of the many regrets I have from my school days.”

Brent let out a small laugh. “She seems _lovely._ ”

“Quite.”

“Draco, everything okay?” Harry asked quickly. “I’m sorry, I was speaking with your mother.”

“She was just getting on my nerves. I'm alright.”

“He looked like he needed an out, I didn’t mean to overstep-“

“Not at all.” Harry said with a smile as he stuck out his hand. “Thank you.”

“Anytime.” Brent smiled back. “Blaise is floating around here somewhere. He stills feels a bit awkward...”

“This is a bit of an odd situation.” Harry smirked. “I’m not sure if he told you, but Blaise always saved me dance at these things.”

“Ha!” Brent burst out. “I like it.”

Draco felt a genuine smile cross his face. He knew now that everything that happened was meant to, as he saw his mother being escorted over by Blaise, and a pissed off Lucius glaring behind her.

“You’ll have to sort that out for yourselves, gentlemen.” He said cheerfully as he handed his glass off to Blaise. “I have a partner to dance with in the mean time.”

He bowed to his mother and lead her to the dance floor, feeling more free than he has in years.


	23. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds something that should have been lost in time, and decides to share it with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds something that should have been lost in time, and decides to share it with Harry. This one went a completely different way than I had planned at first. I had three ideas going, and decided to go with this one, so I hope it delivers.

Draco had been pouring over notes all afternoon. He and Harry had slept in, which was lovely. He was not a morning person by any means and soon he would have to be. Deciding to head to Hogwarts so he could actually get some work done because Harry was just too damned distracting proved to be a distraction of its own. He’d went over his first lessons twice, walked the classroom, and reorganized his office. He even checked his ingredients stock again just to make absolutely sure that he wasn’t forgetting anything. 

 

He’d walked the halls, looking at everything that felt somehow the same yet different. He looked at the portraits, and wandered down to the library. He passed the Slytherin dungeons on his way to his own quarters, wondering where he would be staying. Oddly enough he hadn’t seen where Harry lives during the school year. He briefly wondered if they would be granted access to floo back to Grimmauld just as Hermione was able to do. 

 

The small space he’d been given as potions professor held a little bit of nostalgia knowing that Severus had lived here for years. This was his home, and it was now Draco’s and he took great comfort in that. He thought of all the ways his potions professor had tried to help him over the years, in his own way, but it was still help. Severus Snape was a brilliant man, and Draco had wanted to be like him in more than one way. He was gifted, he was brave, he was everything that a true Slytherin should be. He devoted his life to the defeat of Voldemort, and Draco wished others knew how great of a man he really was. 

 

Walking over to the bookshelf, he ran his long fingers over the spines of several books, wondering if any of these were left by Severus. He pulled out various tomes at random, looking for inscriptions or notes to tell that they had once belonged to the former potions master. Tugging on one random herbology book he noticed the thing wouldn’t budge. Pulling a little harder he heard a click and watched in fascination as the entire bookshelf spun around to reveal a second one. A personal one. 

 

Draco couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Rows of books that surely only had one owner. He flipped through them with greedy hands, recognizing Severus’s handwriting instantly. His eyes were wide as he looked at everything else the hidden bookshelf contained. Stacks of letters and Christmas and birthday cards, all from Lily Potter by the looks of it. There were pictures, all Muggle ones but Draco loved them all. There was one framed photo of Lily, one from their earliest years at Hogwarts if Draco had to guess. Draco had never seen it before, so he doubted Harry had either. There were newspaper clippings, including the announcement of Harry’s birth.

 

There were beautiful pressed flowers encased in glass sleeves. A handmade bookmark that read _From Lily, ‘73_ on the back. So many treasures that never would have been discovered. Draco chose the framed photo of Lily, the newspaper announcement, and the picture of Severus and Lily sitting together as children, then left the rest. He would come back and decide what to do with everything later on, but for now he couldn’t wait to show these to Harry. 

* * *

 

 

“Harry!” Draco called as he stepped out of the floo. Which he realized after the fact was stupid, Harry would never hear him all the way downstairs. 

He ran to the study and grabbed the photo album that Hagrid had given Harry during his first year. Over the years Harry had collected various pictures and memories of his parents, friends and family. Only the most special pictures and memories made it into Harry’s album. His first chocolate frog card. His Hogwarts letter. A few letters from Sirius. A scrap piece of paper which Draco learned later to be Hermione’s childhood phone number. A photo of the four champions from the Tri-Wizard tournament. Draco considered himself very proud to have two of his pictures tucked inside. 

 

“Harry!” Draco searched the quiet house, but couldn’t find him. Heading up to their bedroom he found Harry in bed fast alseep. “Harry.” Draco whispered as he gently shook him awake. 

“Hey.” He grunted. “What time is it?” 

“Not sure. I have something to show you.” 

Harry sat up at Draco’s excited voice. “Okay.” 

“Look.” Draco hand him the two photos and the newspaper clipping. 

“Where did you get these?” Harry asked, awestruck at what he was seeing. 

“Hidden away in the potions masters quarters.” Draco answered softly. “Severus kept them all this time.” 

Harry’s eyes got watery as he ran his fingers over the picture of his mother. The birth announcement was just as beautiful, one of the first pictures of them as a family. He smiled sadly at the picture of the both of both of them. “I love them. Even now that man still surprises me.” 

“I thought that maybe... they would be good enough to earn a spot.” Draco held the album in his hands and Harry smiled. 

“I think you’re right.” 


	24. Parenthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa only wanted the best for her son. Now that he has the life he's always wanted she'll be damned if anyone gets in the way.

Narcissa Malfoy had always known that a life filled with Dark Arts was inevitable. 

 

She grew up surrounded by it, then married into it. It never truly bothered her, she wasn’t ashamed to say that she found the Dark Arts fascinating. The potions, the spells, the power. It all had a certain appeal. Being married to Lucius only added to her fascination. He was a powerful, influential man and she was drawn to him. Lucius was a talented, brilliant man, and she loved him. 

 

After Draco was born, that didn’t change. She loved her husband, and she loved her son. He was the perfect pureblood Heir, who was destined to do great things. In his veins ran two of the most prestigious bloodlines in the wizarding world, and she would make damn sure everyone knew it. Draco received the best education prior to Hogwarts in the form of tutors. He never had to want for anything, the world was at his fingertips. He was her son after all, and he deserved it. 

 

As time went on and the world got darker, Narcissa realized that she wasn’t fascinated by these things any longer. She found them vile and distasteful. She worried over her husband and her son, who had both found themselves in impossible situations. She feared for their futures, and what all they would entail. She would stand by her husband always, in everything. Everything except when it involved Draco. 

 

His abrupt departure hurt her heart, made her feel like a failure as a mother. As if she was part of the reasons that drove him away. She would always accept him, and love him, no matter what. In his darkest hours she stood by him, and felt disappointed in herself that she hadn’t shown more of that after the war. Draco had struggled with life after, but when he found Harry, she was happy from him. 

 

Happy that Draco found someone that knew him so well, that understood him and loved him. That was able to handle his tantrums and attitude and comfort him when he thought he didn’t need it. She was happy for her son. Her husband however, was a different story. Lucius would never accept the fact that his son was gay, and with Harry Potter of all people. Narcissa herself wondered why she hadn’t seen it earlier, the two boys were always drawn to each other. 

 

She thought he was just as happy, but she was too blind to see his struggle. Too hopeful that finally, everything would be alright. Draco would write her letters of course, and once Harry began to make regular appearances, she’d learned that he sadly did not receive any kind of correspondence. She knew her son, but could not figure out why he insisted on pushing Harry away, until she realized it was the drivel Lucius had been preaching. 

 

She blamed him for Draco’s disappearance, and didn’t speak to him for well over a month. She loved Draco’s letters, would read them over and over until she had them memorized. He would tell her of his days during his apprenticeship, of the new man he’d met, and stories of his family and friends. She’d seen how Draco had slowly built himself into the man that he’d always wanted to be. 

 

When he returned home, she vowed to not waste this chance. Harry had invited her over after all, and it would be rude to not accept. She would rebuild her relationship with Draco, and continue the precious one she had with Harry. She would do everything she possibly could this time around, to ensure that they each got the happiness they both deserved. 

* * *

 

As she sat in their living room at Grimmauld Place, a home she hadn't been to in many years, she let herself smile at her son and his fiancé. Harry brought in tea and the three of them sat and make small talk for a while, before Harry left them to their visit.

"America treated you very well, Draco." She commented.

Draco looked at the floor and nodded before meeting her eyes again. "I know you wish that I hadn't left, but I had to."

"Oh no, my son. I know you had to go." She assured. "This life that we've... I've chosen, it isn't for everyone. You had to become who you are."

"I'm still not convinced that Harry understands." He said weakly. "I hurt him a lot, I destroyed him."

"He understands, sweet. We've had many discussions about it. Do not continue to punish yourself for the choices you've made."

"It still confuses me that the two of you are friends."

"It was odd at first I will admit." She smiled. "But I've grown to care for him, and trust me when I say that he forgave you a very long time ago. Do not waste what you have here, Draco."

Narcissa stood and walked to to the small love seat where Draco was sitting and sat down beside him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tight. "I failed you before. As your mother I was supposed to protect you and guide you, and I did neither-"

"Mother, I wasn't in a very good place for a long time." Draco said gently. "You did the best you could. We did the best we could and I don't blame you for any of it. I'm better now, and I mean that. I'm able to be the man that Harry deserves, the friend that my friends deserve, and the son you deserve."

"Oh, Draco." She leaned over and hugged him, this brilliant, brave man that she was lucky enough to call _her son._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had no idea how to do this one, so this installment is from Narcissa's point of view. I've always liked a strong relationship between them, so here it goes :)


	25. Sex In A Weird Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry loves being at the Burrow, and Draco loves Harry... no matter where he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead! Things get steamy ;)

A weekday dinner at the Weasley’s was nothing out of the ordinary. Molly would cook for whoever showed up, her door was always open. Harry never had a big family, he never really considered the Dursley’s family at all really. They hated him, thought him to be the worst thing that ever happened to them. The Weasley’s were full of love and acceptance, and Harry would come over whenever he could. When he’d heard from Andromeda that they planned to head over tonight, Harry invited himself along.

 

Molly had all the grandkids. Teddy, Victorie, Dominique, Little Molly, Fred, and Rose. Harry loved being around the kids. He loved being an uncle and a brother to this amazing family. George had come over, as well as Ginny and Luna. This made Harry chuckle to himself, George, Ginny and the kids were always a riot to be around.

 

Harry also loved that Draco immersed himself in the family, too. These kids were also his nieces and nephews, and even though the only ones to remember him were Teddy and Vickie, he was quickly forming relationships with the other kids, too.

 

The kids were enjoying the summer weather outside, a few of them even swimming in the pond by the house. Talk of a game of exploding snap came up, and Harry just knew there had to be game in this house somewhere. He ran up to Ron’s old room first, but couldn’t find anything. He thought he’d try the twin’s old room, which now belonged to Fred when he spent the night, but thought better of it. For all he knew the door was booby trapped and he’d have blue skin for a week.

 

Ginny’s room was sure to have a game in there. She and Luna still spent the night here on occasion, she had to have it. To Harry’s satisfaction, there was a deck of cards sitting right on the small bookshelf in the corner of the room. Grinning, he turned around to run back downstairs.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Harry jumped in surprise. He spun around the room looking for Draco, but he wasn’t here. “Draco.” He warned.

Draco threw Harry’s invisibility cloak to the side to reveal himself, lounging in Ginny’s bed.

“Why the hell did you bring that with you?!”

Draco just shrugged. “Because it’s fun. And you didn’t answer my question.”

“I’m going back downstairs.” Harry thought it was quite obvious what he was doing.

“Do you think so?” Draco said as he stood and walked passed him, shutting the door. “Because I don’t.”

“Draco, what are you doing?” He asked, confused.

“I have plans for you.”

Draco’s husky voice went straight to his groin. “W-what kind of plans?”

Draco pushed him gently backwards until Harry’s legs came in contact with the bed. He sat down and Draco immediately straddled him, kissing him fiercely. His roaming hands palmed Harry’s growing erection, making Harry moan in pleasure.

“Where is this coming from?” Harry asked as Draco moved to his neck.

“I want you. I can’t help it.”

“Draco, do you realize where we are? This is Ginny’s room! This is just… awkward.”

“I don’t care.” He nibbled his way down Harry’s neck, then slid off him and began unbuckling his belt.

“Wait, Draco. Hang on, please. Anyone could walk in-“

“Draco shot a hand out and wandlessly locked the door. “Happy now?”

Before Harry had the chance to answer, Draco’s mouth was around him, sucking hard and fast. “Fuck! Draco!”

Draco hummed, making Harry shiver. Harry’s words seemed to excite Draco as well, he no longer gave a damn about anything else, Draco’s mouth was around his cock and he was loving it.

“Draco. Shit, I’m close.” Harry panted. He was seconds away, he could feel his orgasm building up. Draco locked eyes with him and-

 

Someone was at the door.

“Why is the fucking door locked?”

Harry panicked. “That’s Ginny!” Harry whispered.

“Tell her to go away.” Draco said as he pumped Harry with his hand.

“Just be quiet.” Harry hissed.

“Maybe someone’s in there? Ginny, love, are you alright?”

That was Luna’s voice. Harry was beginning to panic. If he was caught like this he’d never hear the end of-

Oh fuck, Draco’s mouth was on him again.

“It’s my bloody room!” Ginny burst out.

Harry had just enough working brain cells to throw the invisibility cloak over Draco, just has Ginny slammed open the door.

“Harry?!”

Draco sucked. _Hard._

“H-hey, Gin!” Harry squeaked.

“What are you… ugh! Whatever! Let’s go to Ron’s!” Ginny turned and grabbed Luna’s hand and ran out the door.

Harry pulled at all the magic he could to concentrate on shutting the door. “Ahh, Draco!” He cried as he poured himself into Draco’s mouth, who greedily lapped up every drop.

Harry flopped back onto the mattress, completely spent. “What the hell was that?”

“I don’t know. I just wanted to please you.”

Harry nodded dumbly. “Great job.”

* * *

 

 

Later that night after dinner Harry, Draco, Ginny, Luna and George played their game of exploding snap.

“So?” George said mischievously. “Did everyone have a good evening?’

Harry and Luna had the sense to blush, while Ginny and Draco looked enormously proud.

“Yea. Good.” Harry stuttered.

“Good?” Draco asked, mockingly offended. “Just good?”

“Yes, Draco.” Harry growled. “Good.”

“Wonderful.” Luna smiled.

“Damn right it was.” Ginny said right after.

“Wait…” Harry looked between Ginny, Draco and George. “George, what the hell did you do?”

“It’s my latest invention!” He said excitedly. “Made it special for mine and Ang’s anniversary! It’s an aphrodisiac powder. Once it’s taken you’re overcome with the consuming desire to please your partner. So, what did you think?!”

“You used us as test subjects?!” Harry shouted.

Draco and Ginny looked at each other, then back at George.

“Brilliant!” Draco laughed.

“Got any more?” Ginny asked hastily.

Luna leaned forward with a devilish smile. “A lot more.”


	26. Language of Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has no idea what Draco is planning. Once he figures it out, nothing can stop him from jumping right in.

**4 Hours Earlier**

 

“You’re sure this is right, Neville?” Draco asked nervously.

“Really? You’re asking the herbologist if the flowers are right?” Despite Draco’s seriousness, Neville chuckled. “Yes. They’re right.”

“Okay. I’m ready.”

* * *

 

 

“Draco?”

Harry wandered around the house, but found every room empty. Mcgonagall had kept him far longer than what was necessary, in his opinion. There was no need to go over every little detail of the first day of term. Harry had been teaching for three years, and was a student for six, he knew the drill. The fact that she insisted on going over everything this intensely annoyed him. He just wanted to go home, snuggle with Draco, and maybe eat a gallon of ice cream. You could never go wrong with ice cream.

 

Figuring Draco must’ve gone out, he headed straight to the kitchen to start in on his ice cream. He grabbed a bowl and the scoop before he noticed the flowers on the counter with a note folded next to them. Two beautiful flowers tied together with a gold ribbon. He smiled as he read the note.

 

_Harry, these carnations are for you. White for talent, and pink for bold. You were bold enough to give me more chances than I deserve, and talented enough to make me fall for you. I love you. Please go to the study._

 

Excited, Harry took the flowers and the note and ran upstairs. In the study he found another set of flowers, with another note.

 

_Harry, the flowers you have now are hydrangeas. They represent heartfelt emotions. After seeing this room again for the first time in four years, I knew that I could never live without you again. You kept me in your heart, and I am forever grateful. I love you. Please go to the bedroom._

_Harry, daffodils represent happiness. I accepted your proposal right here in this room. The joy that moment brought both you and I is one I shall never forget. I love you. Please go to the bathroom next._

_Harry, these flowers are calla lilies. They mean magnificent beauty. They seem only fitting to give to the most beautiful man I know. I love you. Turn around and change your clothes before you head to the dining room._

 

Harry spun around quickly to see a very nice navy blue suit with a cream colored shirt and black bowtie. A pair of shiny black shoes sat right next to the ensemble. Confused, but highly curious about what Draco had planned, he quickly dressed, and brushed his teeth for good measure. Sprinting down to the dining room, he spotted a single flower and another note.

_Harry, sunflowers are for adoration and loyalty. I love you. Please floo to Andromeda’s so I can show you just how much I adore you._

Harry flooed over without question. There on the coffee table were more flowers and a note.

_Harry, this beautiful flower is a burgundy dahlia. It represents commitment and bond. I love you. Slip it into your breast pocket and go to the backyard._

Harry stumbled through the house, his stomach fluttering with excitement. With a fist full of Draco’s notes he pushed open the door that led to the yard and froze.

An aisle that was lined with pots of flowers separated bamboo style chairs. Harry looked around at the guests that filled each side. Arthur and Molly, Minerva and Hagrid, Ron and Hermione, and Hannah were on one side; with Ginny and Luna, Blaise and Brent, Andromeda and Teddy and Narcissa on the other.

A square arch with sheer white fabric draped along its sides stood at the very front. On either side were vases of more beautiful flowers. He could see the sun setting behind the tress in the distance. That’s where he saw Neville and Draco. Waiting for him.

He was getting married today.

Draco wore a matching suit, the only difference being he had worn a tie.

Draco walked down the aisle to meet him, looking as breathtaking as ever.

“Hello, Harry.” His soft voice full of love.

“Hi.”

Draco gently took the notes from Harry’s hand and folded them neatly then placed them in his pocket. “Are you ready for our wedding day?”

Harry’s lip trembled. This was really happening. “Yes.” He whispered.

“Take my hand.”

Harry grasped it and held it tight, then they walked down the aisle together.

“Hey there, Harry.” Neville flashed him a sideways smile. “If it’s alright with you, I’m gonna get you guys married today.”

Harry laughed nervously, then nodded as he turned to face Draco.

“Hello, everyone.” Neville’s voice carried through the small crowd. “We gather here today to celebrate the love that Harry and Draco share, and to witness the commitment they have vowed to each other. We’ve all known these two extraordinary gentlemen for a very long time, and I can say with complete honestly, that I never thought I’d see this.”

Harry smirked at that, seeing his amusement reflected on Draco’s face.

“I’ve watched these two go from enemies, to acquaintances, to friends, to lovers, and then to soulmates. The devotion you have for each other is truly a gift to witness, and I hope to have the same kind of love in my own future. The flowers you see here,” Neville pointed to the large vases on either side of him. “Are tulips and roses. Tulips are for love and passion. May you always have both of these in your lives. Roses are meant to symbolize romance and beauty. May you never run out of either. Draco has prepared a few words for Harry, before the bonding begins.”

Draco cleared his throat, and Harry could already see his watery eyes.

“Harry. I think it started here for me. Right here at this house, at this time, six years ago. I never knew what this could be, I never, even in my dreams, let myself believe that this would be us today. I love you. I love you more every day, and that alone seemed impossible yesterday. But here I am, standing before you, ready to be your husband. To be yours, and for you to be mine. For us to live this life always together and never apart. It’s always been you, Harry.”

Harry was openly crying now, he could feel the tears running down his cheeks. “I love you.” His voice hoarse and full of emotion.

“The rings, please.”

Narcissa stood up and handed their rings to Neville, then kissed the both of them on the cheek before going back to her seat.

“Draco, do you take Harry to be your husband?” Neville asked him as he handed him Harry’s ring. “To bond with him, to cherish and love him, to carry his struggles and to share his triumphs. To stand by his side, as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” His voice crystal clear.

When Draco slid the ring onto his finger, he felt the magic of the bond engulf him. He’d never felt so at peace.

“Harry, do you take Draco to be your husband? To bond with him, to cherish and love him, to carry his struggles and to share his triumphs. To stand by his side, as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Harry felt the same magic as he slid the ring he’d bought four years ago onto Draco’s finger, and he knew Draco felt it, too. Their hands stayed joined by the magic, which suited Harry just fine.

“I now pronounce you married! You may seal your marriage with a kiss!”

Everyone cheered and clapped as Harry collided into Draco. Harry could kiss this man forever, and he planned to do exactly that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've read Language of Flowers stories before, and while they are very beautiful to read, they are hard as hell to write! I hope Google didn't steer me wrong too much on this one :) The images are just to help identify each flower, I read a fic like that once and it really helped since I had no prior knowledge of flowers. If it's bothersome I do apologize.


	27. Bad Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry thought that day one of being married to Draco would go way better than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For not really knowing what to do with this one I sure cranked out the words... oops!

Harry woke up slowly, tangled up in Draco. He married the love of his life yesterday. The realization that a ring was now permanently on his finger still made him giddy. His name was now Harry Malfoy-Potter, and he was a married man.

“What are you thinking about?” Draco hummed as he snuggled into Harry’s warmth.

“Just last night.” Harry ran his fingertips down Draco’s skin as he spoke. “I love you so much.”

“I love you.” Draco peppered his chest with kisses. “I’m sorry I didn’t plan a honeymoon though. I thought you might want to pick the place.”

“I don’t care where we go.” Harry said honestly. “As long as I’m with you.”

* * *

 

An hour later they found themselves in boxers and t shirts sprawled out on the living room floor with plates of bacon, eggs and toast and nearly every map and travel book they owned.

“You have to have an opinion about something.” Draco said before he bit into his toast.

“I’ve never been anywhere, Draco.”

“Exactly! You have the chance now to go anywhere in the world and you’re going to sit there and tell me that you really don’t care where we go.”

“Yup.” Harry shoveled more eggs into his mouth. “It really doesn’t matter.” He mumbled.

“It has to matter!” Draco was getting annoyed very quickly over Harry’s attitude. “What if I wanted to go back to America?”

“Okay.”

“To Kansas.”

“I’m guessing that’s a place in America?”

“And watch the cows fly away in a tornado storm.”

“I’ve never seen anything like that before.”

Draco growled. “Are you trying to piss me off on purpose?”

“Draco.” Harry laughed. “It doesn’t matter to me where we go, I just want to be with you. We could stay here for all I care.”

Draco shook his head as he stood up, making papers go everywhere. “Damn it, Harry! It can’t be like that again!”

Harry was confused now. “Be like what?”

“Like before! We can’t shut ourselves in and pretend the world doesn’t exist!” Draco stormed off before Harry could answer.

* * *

 

The rest of the morning was less than pleasant. Draco didn’t really ignore him, but he wasn’t going out of his way to make conversation either. Unable to take the harsh silence, Harry flooed to Ron and Hermione’s while Draco hid himself away in his makeshift potions lab.

They were just sitting down for lunch when Harry interrupted them.

“Harry!” Hermione said excitedly as she jumped up to hug him. “I didn’t expect to see you for a few days.”

“Stay for lunch?” Ron asked with a smile. “Sandwiches and chips!”

“Uh, yea sure.” Harry sat down at the table, next to Rose. “Hi, Rosie-Posie.”

“Hi, Hawee.”

“What brings you by?” Hermione asked as she cut Rose’s sandwich.

“I don’t know, I just had to get out of the house.” Harry said sadly as he prepared his own sandwich.

“Hawee.” Rose shouted just before he was going to take a bite. “Fowr Cawwots!”

Harry looked at his plate then hers, and saw she had four carrots. “Oh, how silly of me to forget my carrots.” He quickly reached over and put four carrots on his plate.

“Sounds just like Hermione, doesn’t she?” Ron joked. “I’ve never eaten so many vegetables in my life.”

“Why did you have to get out of the house?” Hermione prodded.

“Draco’s mad at me.”

“Already?” Ron mumbled around his mouthful of sandwich. “What did you do?”

“I have no bloo- blasted idea.” He amended with an overly sweet smile in Rose’s direction. “He was going on about picking a place to go for the honeymoon and just got upset with me over nothing.”

Hermione looked unconvinced. “What kind of nothing?”

“Why does it matter where we go?!” Harry said as he threw his hands in the air. “I don’t care where we go, as long as we’re together!”

Harry complained through the rest of lunch, still not understanding what he did wrong.

“Ron.” Hermione’s determined voice had both men snapping to attention. “Will you put Rose down for her nap? I need to make a quick visit.”

"Sure thing, love. Shop was slow today anyway."

Hermione stood up and walked to the fireplace with Harry right on her heels. “Hermione, please don’t. He’s already upset and-“

“Harry, I’m going to see him.” She said sternly.

“Hermione.” He pleaded.

“Harry.” She spun around and looked at his sad eyes. “I’m going to talk to him.” After a quick kiss on the cheek she was gone.

Harry turned back to Ron. “I think I’ll be on your couch tonight.”

* * *

 

Hermione stepped out of the floo and saw Draco in the kitchen.

“Harry’s upstairs.” He said with a nod.

Hermione walked over at stood at the counter while he made his salad. “Is he? Because the last I checked, he was at my house being way too depressed for a man that just got married yesterday.”

Draco’s head snapped up. “What?”

“Said you two had a fight already.” Hermione snagged a snap pea from his plate. “What happened?”

Draco sighed as he flicked his wand, sending everything back into the fridge. “He doesn’t care about anything.”

“Try again.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “He doesn’t care enough about anything.”

“Not quite, but you can keep trying.”

“Damn it, Hermione!”

“What does Harry picking the honeymoon have anything to do with _before?_ ”

Draco swallowed harshly, refusing to meet her eyes. “It can’t be like before. He can’t let his life be dictated by me all the time. By doing whatever I want to do. Do you remember how often we blew off plans to stay home because I didn’t want to leave the house? How many times we ordered in and stayed in our own little bubble and pretended nothing else existed?”

“Draco.” Hermione said gently. “You have to know that it’s not because he ‘doesn’t care’, it’s because he just wants you to be happy. You being happy makes him happy, and that’s not a bad thing. Do you want to know what I remember about before?”

“What?”

“I remember seeing my best friend the happiest he’s ever been. I remember him going head to head with people at the Ministry who dared to say anything about you. I remember lunch dates every Wednesday where he would order your favorite thing from whatever restaurant we were at, because just the thought of you made him smile. He loves you.”

“I know, and I love him. More than anything else, but it just can’t be-“

“Why can’t it?” She shot back. “Why can’t it be like before? You’re both stronger now. You know the signs and if something were to happen where one of you had a bad day, you know how to fix it properly this time.”

“Harry never had a choice on anything in his life! He’s never been anywhere! We can do anything and he…”

“Just wants to be with you.”

Draco ran his hands down his face. “I overreacted.”

“You think?”

“Shut up, Granger.”

She gave him a sideways smile. “It’s Weasley, Malfoy.”

“Malfoy-Potter.” He corrected, then he grinned. “It’s Malfoy-Potter.”

Hermione came around the counter and hugged him. “You don’t have to be scared or guilty or whatever it is that’s in your head right now.”

“Bad habit I guess. Thanks, Hermione.”

“No problem. I’ll send him home now.”

“Yea, I’d like that.”

* * *

 

After Hermione left Draco went back upstairs to the living room, cleaning up the mess from his outburst and stacked everything neatly on the table, then waited for Harry.

“Hey.”

Draco turned and saw his sad looking husband standing in the doorway. “Please sit, Harry.”

Harry came over and sat on the other end of the couch. Draco didn’t say anything, just slid over to him and placed his hand on Harry’s thigh. “I’m sorry I got upset earlier.”

“No, don’t be. I’m sorry.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper. “I made a list… of places I thought it would be nice to see. I can-“

“Harry.” Draco interrupted softly. “I’m sorry. Old insecurities got the best of me. I didn’t mean to get so upset. I love you and I’m sorry.”

“I love you, Draco.” Harry whispered as he placed his hand on top of Draco’s. “I love you so much.”

Harry leaned in and kissed him, finally letting himself relax.


	28. Argument

 

 

Draco had his head in Harry’s lap as they lounged on the couch, wasting their day in the most wonderful way. Harry’s fingers running through his hair was one of the best feelings. He liked the way it relaxed him, made him feel safe and content. Harry was reading a new book that Ron had brought over on how to mask dark magic, while Draco was simply enjoying the quiet. He was perfectly happy to let Harry love him, he knew they both needed it. They‘d always needed the closeness, the proximity. They’d gravitated to each other for far longer than either of them realized, and the infatuation had yet to cease. 

 

Draco was somewhere between asleep and awake when he heard a tapping at the window. 

“I believe that’s your mothers owl.” Harry said as he looked down at Draco. 

“Go see what it wants.” 

“You’re on top of me.” Harry pointed out. 

The bird was now getting impatient, realizing it was being ignored. 

“Draco!” Harry smacked his chest lightly. 

“Ruddy bird.” He grumbled as he got up. “I was comfortable. This better be important.” 

Throwing open the window the owl stretched out her leg and had the audacity to glare at him. Once the letter was free she flew off, clearly her time was precious. 

“If this is for you I’m going to be even more upset that I had to get up.” He said as he made his way over and sat down next to Harry. “She wants to have afternoon tea.” 

“Oh, that’s lovely.” Harry said brightly. 

“At the Manor.”

“Oh.” 

Draco snorted at Harry’s sudden mood change. 

“It’s nice that you and your mother are getting close again. I know she missed you and you missed her just as much. You should make the effort, love.” 

Draco and his mother had sorted out a lot of their feelings and frustrations when she had come over. They’d talked and cried and neither of them walked away the same person. Draco wanted the relationship he had with his mother before, only better. It was his father that he didn’t want to deal with. 

“Do you want me to come with you?” 

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Draco said as he folded up the letter. He looked at Harry’s unimpressed face; he could see right through Draco defensive snark. “I’ll be fine.” He said softly. 

“Alright. I do think it’s good that you go.” 

“I want to go. It will be fine. It’s just mother after all.” 

* * *

 

 

Draco flooed to Malfoy Manor at the designated time. He’d changed his clothes to look a little more formal, he knew his mother still followed some of the customary proprieties. Walking down the familiar halls to her private receiving room he felt the nervousness settle. This was his mother, and everything would be fine. 

She was sitting in her favorite chair, looking beautiful as ever in an ivory dress. 

“Hello, Mother.” He greeted as he walked over to kiss her cheek. 

“Draco.” She smiled. Their tea was already prepared, so Draco took his cup and a sweet.

“Harry’s sweet tooth as transferred to you, I see.” She grinned. “He always takes a cake before his tea. 

“He’s adorable like that.” He admitted openly. 

 

Their time together was precious. Draco enjoyed seeing his mother smile and laugh. He enjoyed telling her stories of his time in America, and her reminding him of the more pleasant moments they’d shared together in the past. Time flew by before either of them knew it. 

“Narcissa.” Lucius said from the doorway. 

“Oh. Hello, dear. I was just speaking with our son.” Her voice laced with a little tension. Draco heard it right away. 

“I can see that.” 

His eyes fell on Draco, who sat perfectly still. “Father.” He greeted out of mere obligation. 

“Draco.” 

The silence filled the room, making Draco’s nerves shine through once more. 

“How convenient that you’re here, son. As it happens, I have a matter to discuss with you.” Lucius walked in and sat in the chair next to his wife, and opposite the small sofa Draco was sitting at. He didn’t like this set up, he felt trapped. Without realizing that was he doing, he spun his wedding ring with his fingers, in an attempt to give his nerves an outlet. 

Lucius saw the movement and his eyes locked on the ring, and Draco regretted it instantly. His father’s eyes turned cold and disgusted. 

“What is that?” He growled. 

“My wedding band. I think it’s rather obvious what it is.” 

“You stupid boy.” 

“Lucius!” Narcissa snapped. 

“In my opinion...” Draco's voice showing his anger. “It’s one of the more intelligent things I’ve ever done.” 

“How dare you throw it all way!” 

“Throw all of what away?!” Draco shouted. “Years of neglect and brainwashing? Years of hating myself to the point where I devastated the man that I love? Years of trying to please you without a single piece of acknowledgement? If that’s what you’re referring to then yes, I threw it all away.” 

“You disgust me.” Lucius’s voice felt like ice down Draco’s spine. 

“The thing is, father. I don’t care. I don’t care that you don’t approve. I love Harry and Harry loves me. If you can’t accept the fact that you’re only child is a gay man that is hopelessly in love with the greatest man to ever walk this earth, then that’s no longer my concern.” 

Draco stood abruptly, his entire body stiff with barely controlled restraint. “Mother, I truly enjoyed our time and I thank you for the invitation. Until next time.” 

She smiled sadly at her son. “Until next time, my dear.” 

He walked away without a single glance in his father’s direction. 

* * *

 

 

He flooed home and headed straight upstairs. He started the shower and stripped quickly, hoping the steaming hot water would relax the uncomfortable tightness he felt in his muscles. He refused to give in to the emotion he felt. Pressing his forehead to the cold tile, he tried to let the encounter with his father be washed away. 

 

He felt Harry’s presence before he heard him. That feeling in his chest he always got when Harry was close by, something close to butterflies, but more subtle. That overwhelming feeling of love that started there and spread to the rest of him. 

The shower curtain finally opened and Harry slipped in, pressing himself to Draco and wrapping his arms around him, littering Draco‘s shoulders with kisses. 

“Everything was fine.” Draco could feel it in his throat, the rising need to let it out felt consuming. “We had a wonderful time. We laughed. It was... it was perfect.” 

Harry patiently waited for Draco to continue. He rubbed small circles on his waist with this thumbs, trying to relax him the best he could. 

“He ruined it. I hate him.” 

“But you don’t.” Harry said gently. 

That was it. He couldn’t take it anymore. Draco broke down and sobbed. “I want to. I really want to.” 

“I know.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this one. Lucius was a big part of Draco's childhood and a few demons still needed to be addressed. I was nervous about going this way with the challenge being so close to ending, so we'll see how that goes!


	29. Temptation

 

”I love you.” Draco said for hundredth time that day.

“And I love you.” 

The rest of their evening yesterday was spent in each other’s arms. Draco hated himself for letting his father get to him, but Harry seemed to understand. He had no idea how, Draco didn’t even understand it. Today was a new day though and Draco absolutely refused to give Lucius anymore of his time. 

 

Lucius however, seemed to have other ideas. 

 

Narcissa’s owl flew into the open window and landed right next to Draco. He accepted the letter and stared at it, not even realizing the bird already flew off. 

“Are you going to read it?” Harry asked him. 

“It’s just going to be her apologizing for his behavior.” Draco’s voice was filled with anger. He was hoping his mother would be just as angry, but apparently not. 

“Just open it. You’ll never know until to read it.” 

Draco sighed but tore open the letter and began to read. His face turned from anger to surprise to anger again. He crumpled it up and threw it on the floor. 

“That bad?” 

“It was from him. He’s requesting my presence so we can discuss our conversation from yesterday.” 

Harry nodded. “He probably thought you wouldn’t accept his owl.” 

“Of course I wouldn’t.” 

“Well, what do you want to do?” Harry asked him. 

Draco just stared at the balled up letter, looking uncertain. 

“Whatever you decide, it’s your choice and I will support you either way. If you want to go and see what he has to say I will be right beside you. If you want to burn that letter to ash and never speak to him again, that’s fine too.” 

Draco looked at Harry nervously. “Do you think it’s stupid that I still have hope?” 

Harry reached over and held his hand. “No. He’s your father.” 

“I want to go alone.” Draco said decisively. “It’s just something I have to do.” 

Harry didn’t seem to like that, but respected his choice. 

* * *

 

 

Draco walked down the halls of Malfoy Manor, the only sound being the click of his shoes on the marble floors. It was eerily quiet, not that it was ever filled with anything else. His father’s study was just ahead, he could see the door now. A small part of him wondered if this was a very bad idea, Lucius never apologized for his actions, and Draco didn’t know what to expect. 

 

“Father.” 

Lucius sat behind his desk, nursing a glass of firewhiskey. “Son.” 

Draco entered the room further and sat across from him, accepting a glass of his own when it was offered. 

“It would seem that we have a few things to discuss.” Lucius’s politician voice clear as ever. 

“Such as?” 

His father took a small sip of his drink before continuing. 

“Your disregard for your name. Without children the line ends with you. The Malfoy and the Black family lines would no longer-“ 

“That’s not entirely true.” Draco interrupted. “Edward Lupin has Black blood in his veins.” His lip twitched as a smile threatened to cross his face at the look of repulsion his father had with the mention of Teddy. Remus Lupin and Andromeda were considered outcasts, and far below standard for his father. 

“The Malfoy line is far more prestigious.” 

Draco titled his head. He didn't like the insinuating insult towards his mother. “Either way, my husband and I have discussed this.” Again, that smile was itching to show itself. “Harry and I have talked about adoption, blood adoption or otherwise. I have also given serious thought to having a woman I trust carry our children.” 

Lucius didn’t give anything away, but Draco knew he was curious. 

“Is that what this is all about?” Draco asked bluntly. “Continuing the Malfoy line? I foolishly thought that this conversation would be the start of possibly repairing our relationship. That just maybe you’d want to be a father for once.” 

Lucius stood quickly, making Draco wonder what the hell he was doing. 

“I have something to show you. Wait here.” 

Draco rolled his eyes the moment the door was shut. It was most likely some pointless family heirloom that he wanted to use to symbolize purity and value and how shitty of a son he was for choosing happiness over a marriage to a woman that he would never love, all for a pureblood Heir.

 

When the door opened again the glare he was sporting disappeared. “Harry?” 

“Hello.” Harry walked in and sat in the chair next to him. “Where is he?” 

“No idea. Had to show me something and hasn’t returned. Are- are you wearing my clothes?” 

Harry looked down at his outfit and blushed. “I didn’t think anything I had was appropriate.” 

Draco looked at him curiously. Harry has never once cared about impressing his father, but Draco was still holding out for some sort of relationship with him, maybe this was just him trying to respect that. 

“So how’s it going so far?” 

“Not terrible.” He answered plainly. “He brought up children, of course. I’m a horrible son for not continuing the line and all that. I haven’t told him everything we discussed, I’m still not sure where you stand with Ginny and Luna. I’m not even sure why I shared it with him, I guess I’m still seeking his approval after all.” 

Harry sat motionless, just looking at Draco while he rambled on. “Are you alright?” 

“Fine, why do you ask?” 

“You just seem... off.” Draco took his hand and shivered. “You’re freezing.” Harry’s hands were always so warm.

“Nervous I suppose.” He said weakly. 

“I told you that you didn’t have to come. I can handle him.” 

Harry nodded, then smiled. “I can think of a way to make me less nervous.” 

Before Draco could ask what that was, Harry crawled in his lap and kissed him. Draco turned his head to get him to stop, but Harry just continued to trail kisses down his neck. “Harry, What are you doing?!” 

“Shh.” Harry kissed his lips, drowning out his protests. He reached lower until he found the zip of Draco’s pants and began pulling it down. 

“Harry!” Draco burst out. “We are not doing this in my father’s study!” This all felt wrong. This didn’t feel like Harry. “I don’t want to do this.” 

“Just relax.” Harry demanded. 

“No, please stop.” He cried. Draco tried to push Harry off him, but he was insistent on continuing. 

“Don’t you love me?” Harry asked as he unbuttoned his own pants. “I thought you loved me.” 

Harry lips were on his again, and Draco hated it. 

 

“Get the hell off of him. Right. Now.” 

Draco gasped in relief as his Harry stood next to him, absolutely furious and wand pointed at the Harry that was currently on top of him. “Harry!” 

“It’s alright, love. I’m here now.” He placed a hand on Draco’s shoulder and Draco felt it. That warm hand sending those little butterflies right to his chest. 

With the imposter finally off of him, he shot up into his Harry’s arms. “I didn’t know. I mean, I did, but I didn’t and-“ 

“It’s okay. I promise.” Harry whispered. He looked back at the imposter and scowled. “ _Revelio_.” 

Draco turned and watched in shock and disgust as the Harry before them untransfigured back into Pansy. 

“It was Lucius’s idea!” She screamed in panic. 

Harry let go of Draco and got right in Pansy’s face. “You better pray that I don’t see either of you ever again.” He turned back to Draco, who was fixing his clothing, looking ashamed. “Let’s go home, baby.” 

* * *

 

 

Much later that evening, after Draco had scrubbed his skin until it was a harsh red and Harry had loved every part of him so Draco no longer felt the presence of Pansy on his body, did they finally talk about what happened. Draco was furious and hurt that his father would sink to something like this. 

“I don’t understand what the point of it was.” Draco said quietly as he laid in Harry’s arms. 

“Well, he probably assumed that while Pansy was impersonating me she could get your sperm. Once she was impregnated and a paternity test showed the child as yours, he most likely thought that I would leave you and you would feel obligated to raise the child.” 

“I’m so sorry, Harry.” 

“Draco, you had nothing to do with this. You knew something was off and you tried to stop it. I’m so sorry that happened to you.” 

“What made you come to the Manor?” 

Harry just shrugged. “A feeling. I just felt like something wasn’t right. I’ve always trusted my instincts and I’m glad I still do. I wanted to hurt her, Draco. The words were on the top of my tongue.” 

“I’m glad you didn’t. I can’t say sorry enough. Just the thought of some sort of acceptance from him made me blind to what he was really asking me. I should have realized what was going on sooner. I can’t believe I blurted out Ginny and Luna’s names.” 

“Kingsley will take care of it, don’t worry.” Harry assured. He’d firecalled the Minister after Draco was mostly calmed down and explained what happened. “Everything will be alright. I wish you would have let me press charges.” 

“He’s still my father.” He whispered. “The temptation, the hope that eventually... it’s still there.” 

Harry held him as he cried, and didn’t let go the rest of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Temptation" was a really tricky one and I thought about it for 2 days before I even wrote a single word. Draco's desire for a normal relationship with his father, and Lucius's greed blend so well and I'm very happy with the way it turned out. Way over the word count, but hey :)


	30. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry begin the rest of their life.

 

 

_Dear Father,_

_Despite recent events I hope that you are well. You are my father after  all, and I will always wish for your contentment, even if you do not wish for mine._

_I’d like you to know that I am content. In fact, I’m the happiest I’ve ever been. You may never approve of my choices, but I’d like to tell you what I’ve accomplished in this ‘wasted life’ thus far._

_I have achieved my potions mastery. A grueling four year process in a country that I had never been to. I did that all on my own. It was a dream come true to receive that acceptance letter, and I jumped at the chance. Professor David reminded me of Severus is so many ways, and looking back I feel it was a gift that I was rejected by so many here, so that I could go abroad and learn from him. I made a name for myself in New York, a name that carried respect and not repulsion._

_I am now the potions professor at the very school where I was taught. At the very school where I learned some harsh truths. Hogwarts taught me profound, life changing things, and the fact that I now teach students within her walls in an honor. When I was younger, I wanted to follow in your footsteps and be just like you. I admired you, and thought if I became you, maybe you would be proud. That was of course a childhood fantasy. Once I was older and began to get serious about a career, it’s always been potions. With that dream come true, I then moved on to the next one._

_I am married to Harry James Potter; the love of my life. The man that forgave me for everything I have ever done to him, and who I love with everything I have. I left him four years ago, for several reasons, you being one of them. When I came back I still struggled with who I wanted to be, but through it all it was always him. I will always choose him. He loves me unconditionally and cares for me in ways no one else can. In ways no one else would even think of. I used to think that I never deserved him, that I would never be good enough for him, but I know now that we were meant for each other. He is my other half, and I will never be alone as long as I have him._

_I have the life I’ve always wanted. I have the friends I always needed. I have found renewed relationships in Mother and Aunt Andromeda, and Teddy is the sweetest boy you could ever met. My life is perfect._

_I suppose the entire point of this letter is to inform you that I have finally forgiven myself, and therefore I forgive you, too. For all of it. Somewhere inside I still believe that your motives for everything you’ve done were out of love, that you wanted the best for me. Even when things went horribly wrong, I still believed that you loved me. If you ever choose to have proper relationship with me, you know how to reach me. If not, I’ll be living my life in the best way I can, with Harry._

_I would have loved to have said this face to face, but you see, Harry and I left for our honeymoon this afternoon. I plan to spend the next three weeks taking him to places we’ve never been, and experiencing new things together. He doesn’t know it yet, but we’ll be in Belgium for his birthday, where I plan to buy him the best chocolates money can buy._

_Sincerely,_

_Your son,_

_Draco Malfoy-Potter_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it. The End. I loved this challenge, everything about it, and I love this story. Thank you all for following along and I really hope this final chapter wrapped everything up as neatly as I had hoped :)


End file.
